Fool the World
by comet80
Summary: Drake learns the hard way that fooling the world isn't as easy as he thought. Warning: Dark. mature themes in later chapters. M possibly later.
1. Chapter 1

_**I honestly never really thought I'd publish this story, let alone another Drake and Josh one. I started writing it last winter over christmas break, but then my month vacation at a friends stopped the process of writing it. But recently, due to all this shit going on in personal life(family friends in a car accident. 1 died instantly, the other is, well...he'll have to learn to rewalk again. And a dealing with a friend struggling with fiancee trouble) I've decided to work on this story again, since for some reason, a really dark story is the cure to depressing stuff around me...It makes little sense.  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, the layout of this story is slightly choppy. It just happens like that. And there's a chance it might not be completed. It depends on my emotional state.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh. Because honestly, this would never happen on an episode...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fool the World<strong>

It was a day like any other.

He was simply bored, looking for the next lucky girl to get the highlight date of her life. His eyes scanned the room searching for the perfect girl.

Many passed, yet none were good enough until a petite blond showed up.

She was fidgety, nervous perhaps? She seemed impatient and kept pacing around like she was waiting for someone.

_Her Boyfriend?_ Drake wonders as he goes closer to her. If it was her boyfriend she was waiting for, he knew to act before said boyfriend showed up. Last time that happened it was _not_ pretty.

She seemed shy, or at least from the perspective he was at it seemed so. He wasn't in the mood to strike out with a girl today, so he made sure to fit the look he knew the girl was going to fall for. For someone who looked shy, she wore pretty revealing clothes. Not like most girls he dated, but hers just seemed to be revealing enough to ask for more.

She was perfect.

Taking a sip of his Mocha Cola, he walked over to the counter the girl was standing near and casually took a place in line beside her. He didn't want to scare her off; chances were she wouldn't give him the second chance. He could tell she was that type of girl.

"I'll take a diet Dr Fizz," she says, fumbling with her wallet to scrape out just enough for her drink.

She's thirty cents short.

Drake searches through his pocket and finds enough change left to pay for her drink. He takes this moment as a good way to get noticed and taps her on the shoulder.

"Here," he says handing her the change, giving her his best smile.

She awkwardly pays for the soda before stepping out of the line.

"Thanks…," she mutters, looking for some sort of way to identify the boy.

"Drake," he says, still holding his grin.

"Missy." She says nothing else.

"Well, _Missy,_" Drake says, letting the girls name flow off his lips. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?"

"Waiting."

Drake can tell she's going to be a bit harder to open up than some of the girls he dates. That's fine by him; he likes variety with the girls he dates.

"For your boyfriend?" Drake asks, and he's hoping the girl says no.

"Don't have one," she replies, and Drake grins.

"Must be your lucky day."

She raises an eyebrow at him and just smiles, playing along. She knows he's about to use a pickup line; she can just tell.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. How would you like to grab a bite to eat sometime?"

She looks down at the floor, searching for an answer. She shrugs and nods her head. "Do you mind if I bring my," she pauses before looking around the room. "…friend with me? I don't like going alone."

Just his luck, he's getting two girls for one. But he can just tell the thought of having to share him with her friend just won't work.

"I'll get Josh to come too," Drake says and the worry off Missy's face disappears.

"Sounds good," she says and hands him a number. "Seven tonight; here at the Premiere?"

Drake nods his head watching her leave the theater. As soon as she leaves his sight he pulls out his phone to call Josh.

It takes only two rings before he picks up.

"Josh! What're you doing tonight?"

"Well hello to you too," he replies sarcastically.

Drake repeats his question. "What're you doing tonight?"

There's silence on the other side, and Drake can tell he's mentally going through his plans. "Nothing that I know of; Craig and Eric were going to come over and we were-" He's cut off by Drake.

"Cancel that then! Dude, I got a hot date tonight!"

"What's new?" Josh asks in straight out sarcasm. He doesn't even bother trying to hide it.

"But she hates to be alone…" Drake pauses before continuing, "So she's bringing her friend."

"Your point?" He's waiting to see if Drake's just bragging about his date, or has a real reason to call. He's done both before, so either answer won't really phase him. He's hoping Drake isn't bragging. But then, he also finds it weird that this girl doesn't like to be alone.

"My point is, she needs someone to occupy her friend. I offered, but she didn't seem to be interested in that idea. So anyways, are you in?"

"On a date? With you?"

"Well not _with_ me, 'cause y'know, that's just weird, like incense or something. But yeah."

"Incest," Josh corrects automatically. "And it wouldn't be incest since we don't have the same genes."

"Well duh. Your jeans don't look good anyway." Josh pretends Drake's using the correct term, and ignores him. "But anyway, so you in?"

"Sure thing," replies, and he can't help but wonder what dud Drake's set him up with this time.

Drake has a habit of picking up girls with strange habits. Usually the girls who prefer to bring a friend along usually end up bringing their super awkward friend that Josh can't stand to be around. Most of the time Friend has the strangest hobbies and is pretty dumb, to the point even Drake can't stand being around them.

Hours later the two boys are at the Premiere waiting for the two girls they're supposedly supposed to meet. All Drake is doing is keeping an eye out for a short blond while Josh is beside him unsure of who exactly they're looking for.

She's fifteen minutes late, and Drake's beginning to wonder if she'll even show. Right before he thinks he's been stood up, the blond appears almost out of nowhere, spotting Drake in the distance. Right behind her in tow is a slightly taller brunette.

"So why am I here again?" The brunette asks the smaller girl. "Remind me _why I'm_ here?"

"A free meal's a free meal. You want a free meal? Talk to what's his face, humor him. It's not like you have to marry him or anything. Besides, it's not like Drake said this was a date or anything. He said _grab a bit to eat_, which means it's not necessarily a date."

The brunette lets out a sigh at the petit girl. No matter what went on, the blond could talk her into almost anything. In fact, the blond's talked her into some pretty awkward situations.

"Date was implied. You know he just wants to get in your pants. He's a boy; that's all they want. Men think with their dick, Miss."

"Whatever," the blond shrugs and waves off the taller girl. She reaches Drake and puts on the same smile she had before.

"Missy," Drake says, leaning into give her a kiss on the cheek. The girl stops him, and instead holds her hand out for a hand shake. He shakes it instead; wondering if this is some sort of sign. He shrugs it off; some girls just don't like kissing on the first date. He knew he could get her to be comfortable enough by the end. It was just going to take some time.

"Hi Drake," she says, shaking his hand. "Josh is it?" She asks, looking over at the boy next to Drake. "I'm Missy, and that's Dani. She's not exactly thrilled to be here," Missy laughs and Josh lets out a groan.

He knew this wasn't going to be a good experience; he could just feel it.

"Why don't you grab a seat and I'll order for you," Drake suggests and the blond glows.

"Hot dog please, no ketchup," she calls out and grabs the seat nearest to the female brunette.

"Do you want…food?" Josh asks awkwardly towards his date. All Dani's been doing is scowling at him, and he doesn't even know if he should leave her alone or not.

Her scowl turns into a glare. "I'm perfectly capable of ordering on my own, thanks. I'm a woman, not some sort of possession. I think I am capable of ordering my own food."

"I was just being polite-" Josh starts off but is interrupted by the brunette snapping.

"And don't look at me like that," she snaps. "I know what you're thinking, and you're not going to get anywhere pal. All you men are the fucking same," she stresses. "All just want to look up my skirt and fuck my brains out. We'll too fucking bad."

Josh's face turns pale and gulps, slightly afraid of her. He can tell she's got to be some sort of super feminist girl who's a man-hater and just got dragged along for the supposed ride. He thinks Dani might be a lesbian, but he knows better to not judge her. If he mentions some stereotype he'll probably get some giant lecture about being judgmental, or how a woman can be masculine without being gay.

Josh looks over at Drake and Missy, as she twists a lock of hair around her finger sipping on her drink. She giggles and pushes a long lock of blond hair over her shoulder. He looks at Drake and Missy, noticing how Missy's bright blond hair ends just above her butt. Josh wonders how Drake gets all the nice girls, and he gets stuck with, well, _her._

"Stop staring at Missy!" The brunette snaps in a protective manner. "Don't stare at her like that. God, she can be so dense," the brunette trails off, fighting back the smile she's getting. She tried to turn her smile back into a frown and glares. "I'm here to protect her from fucking assholes like _you._"

"I…"

"But you don't seem the type," she smirks.

Josh sighs with relief. So this girl actually has a heart, and maybe she _doesn't_ want to kill him. He hopes not; it really would mess up his future.

"You seem like a decent guy," she says again. "Pretty smart, yes?"

"Uh, Y-yeah. Second in my class…"

"I know who you are; you're Josh Nichols." She just shakes her head, actually grinning this time. "Missy told me you're number two in your grade. She goes to your school, you know."

"I've never seen you around," Josh says, trying to start a conversation.

"I graduated two years ago. Got bumped up in grade school; finished high school early. I go to school here."

"Oh?" Josh raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Yeah, major in Women and gender studies; minor in LBGTQ studies."

Josh knew he was right. She _was_ some man-hating feminist, and after hearing the minor she chose, he's still pretty sure she might just be a lesbian.

Dani knows that look; she gets it after she tells her minor. "You don't have to be gay to take LBGTQ courses, Josh. Plenty of straight people take them. In fact, our old president of our Gay-Straight Alliance was a heterosexual female. " She chuckles," There's nothing _gay_ about wanting to stand up for people's rights."

"But are you…?"

"Am I what? Gay? Do I like girls? I believe my sexual orientation is my own private matters. But yes, I do like females _and _males. I just prefer female relationships is all."

Josh doesn't know what else to say. This has got to be the weirdest date of his life. The girl he's supposedly on a date with is not only an ultra feminist man-hater, but a lesbian as well.

He wonders what this means about Missy as Dani goes on about her courses.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" Drake asks, taking a sip of his drink. "You go to my school, you're in my grade, yet I've never seen you."

"I'm just not in any of your classes. And I don't really have any friends at school…"

"Pretty girl like you? Shy?" Drake shakes his head not being able to see her shy.

"I just don't like a lot of people, is all. Not to mention, I'm usually hiding in the music room during my free time," she laughs nervously.

Drake's eyes light up. "You play any instruments?" He asks her and a grin splits her face in half.

"I've been playing guitar since I was nine. So that's seven years then? Eight? Something like that then. I sing too, but I'm not so good."

"What do you play, I mean, who're your influences?" he asks, and he really hopes she's not that type of girl who likes the cheesy pop music with meaningless lyrics. The kind of songs that are fun, but don't last long on the music charts and end up being used in a cheesy kid show down the line.

"Green Day," she says, and he can tell she didn't need a second to think. "They're my main inspiration. It's almost pathetic how I'm obsessed with the band," she laughs. "But I play other stuff, too. I mean, I can. My best stuff I play is in that style similar to theirs, but I'm branching out. Like last summer I got completely hooked onto Mötley Crüe_. _But Green Day's my favorite. I don't care what anyone says; they're punk rock and the world fucking knows it."

Her enthusiasm for the band is similar to his own for the Beatles and Zero Gravity.

Missy stops talking and sees Drake's face. He has a bewildered look on his face, as if he can't believe a cutsey looking little blond was into music that didn't look at all fitting with her image.

"I know, I know," she says." A cute little girl like me can't possibly be into such music. But it's true; I am. Mosh pits aren't as glamorous as the media portrays. Especially when it's a hundred and five outside, and you're crushed in between five hundred other people. Their body odor mixes with yours to the point you can't tell who is who, and you feel like you're going to pass out the whole time. Your heaven for the minute is that rare occasion when water hits your face, like you're a fish out of water. You're on the breaking point, where that drunken guy on the side lines is trying to get towards the stage at the same time as the little girl, and you can't even move if you tried. It's like a living hell, but it's wonderful at the same time."

Drake doesn't know what to say to that. Obviously she's a pretty tough girl to have _that_ as her fun. "Do you like the Beatles?" He asks, and that's the only question that comes to his mind.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I think they're pretty much the basic fundamentals of most bands today. Especially in rock bands."

Drake grins; he still doesn't know why he's never hung around her before. Looking down at his empty cup, he grins over at Missy. "Need a refill?"

"Yeah," she says, handing him over the cup. "Diet Dr. Fizz, please."

He sees Josh over by the concession stand, and talks to him as his drink's getting refilled.

"You set me up with a lesbian," Josh grits between his teeth.

Drake just stares.

Josh sighs, and rolls his eyes. He wonders how Drake's gotten this far.

"Meaning, she doesn't _like_ guys."

Drake's eyes widen, and then he snickers. "Sorry about that man. Missy's fault I guess. Speaking of Missy; dude, she's awesome."

"Well lucky you," Josh replies sarcastically, and then glances over at the table. The two girls are huddled close together, giggling. Not only are they giggling, but they're extremely close to each other in ways most friends wouldn't be.

Drake doesn't notice, and grabs the drink going back over to the table. He ignores how close the girls are sitting together and hands Missy her drink back.

Josh peeks under the table and sees the two girls holding hands, and taps Drake on the shoulder, motioning for him to glance down. He does, but chooses to ignore it.

Some girls are just friendly with each other.

Drake hears Dani starting to talk to Josh about woman presidents, as Missy pushes some hair off her shoulder. She curses at the blond locks as she pushes them back from her face.

"Fucking hair," she mutters, her eyes peering down at the floor. She looks back up and lets out a laugh. "Really should cut it off," she grins.

"Why? It's pretty," Drake compliments. Missy can't tell if he's telling the truth or not. "Not many girls can get away with long hair like that."

"But I don't think Dani would really like that," she says out loud.

Drake raises an eyebrow. "Why does she matter?"

Missy tears her eyes off Drake and looks down at the floor, and then over at Josh and Dani. "Drake," she begins, motioning for him to follow her to a deserted area of the theater lobby. He follows her to the other side of the room, as she continues. "I haven't been completely honest." His heart is racing. Usually when girls want to tell him a secret it can go either way. She seems pretty rebellious, so he's thinking maybe she has some really dirty secret. Something kind of kinky; at least, he hopes it's a dirty secret. It could be anything, really.

"Dani's not my …friend. Well she is, but well. _Don't get mad,_" She stressed and Drake doesn't know what to do."Please don't hate me," she begs and Drakes more than confused.

"Why would I?"

"Well, Dani and I are kinda, well,…together. I'm a lesbian, Drake."

Drake really doesn't know how to react.

"I just wanted to meet some friends and you're an awesome musician, and I've seen you before, and _please don't hate me,"_ she says the last bit pathetically. "I just wanted someone I could relate too and I don't have many friends at school and-"

Drake cuts her off. "So you like girls?" He asks slowly, and Missy's surprised it took him this long to put the two together.

"Yes," she admits meekly.

"Not boys?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry if that bothers you, I just don't like telling people too soon and-"

Drake cuts her off again and points over towards a girl in the lobby. "Ten or five?" he asks, and it's her turn to look confused.

"What?"

"Is that girl a ten or a five? I think maybe a seven. "

"Are you, are you _questioning_ my sexual orientation?"

He stares at her blankly, not understanding.

She shakes her head. "Never mind. Some guys just don't believe that girls can be lesbians. Like, they like watching it, but the thought that a girl can't like his dick bothers them. I've had a guy tell me that sucking dick is like eating pizza; you don't know if you've never tried."

Drake just waits for her answer.

"Seven," the blond says and Drake grins. She grins back, and starts to go on about how she wishes she had more guy friends because most of her friends don't like girls.

Drake asks her what it's like, and she blushes. "I won't ask you about your sex life, if you don't ask about mine."

"Fair deal," he replies and finds it a little odd to be talking to a girl about things he usually talks to his guy friends about. But it becomes comforting after a while. She's not as judgmental as some of his guys friends are, and she's more understanding than he thought. Almost like a chick in a dude's body, yet understands everything about girls.

The dinner winds down and she sighs. "I'm sorry I have to go so soon, Drake. Curfew's soon. I'll be fucked if I'm not home in time. Keep in touch?" She asks, and Drake nods. "See you in school!" She waves, grabbing her girlfriend as they left.

"How was she?" Josh asks, still hanging around the concession stand. Drake feels a shiver race down his spine as he sees a shadow in the distance. He ignores it.

"Good. "

"Was she-?" Josh asks with a grin. "Y'know, _that."_

"She likes girls."

"That's what I meant. It bother you?" "It's weird, but it's not like, a problem or anything. Sure we won't be dating or anything, but she's too cool to let go of. Besides, she's a girl who knows what girls like, _if you know what I mean_," he adds with a smirk.

"Grow up," Josh rolls his eyes, but still smiling. Drake feels a vibration in his pocket and stares at the text message. He expects it to be from Missy, or maybe his mom or Walter. But he doesn't recognize the number, and just reads the message confused.

_Turned down by a girl? Impossible._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun fact: the "dick is like pizza" line is an actual thing that was said to me by a guy after saying that I did not like males.<br>**_

_**Reviews? Love to hear your feedback. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews :) Here is chapter 2! I wanted to do an update before the possibility of losing power due to Hurricane Irene. It's supposedly on the track near my area. Not to mention, it's the same area that got hit by the earthquake. Other chapters will be up soon...I'm actually hoping school is canceled but i still end up with power...Oh well. I somehow always have spare time during school anyways..haha.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The mysterious texter doesn't text again and Drakes pretty sure they had the wrong number. It wouldn't be the first time. Drake spends the rest of his weekend in his room playing guitar, thoughts still on what happened the past night.

The texter wasn't the problem.

He was still fascinated on the fact that his new friend really had no sexual desires with males. It was a strange thought to know that if he saw her again, he could use his best flirting and he would still get nowhere.

On the other hand, he knew he could use it to his advantage. A girl who likes girls. He could get her to tell her things that _girls_ like; get inside their head without actually being a girl. Not to mention California was crawling with girls who seemed to be jerks towards people who didn't accept differences.

Drake knows he can use this to his advantage now. "I have a lesbian friend," he can say, and the girls will seem impressed or happy at his well roundedness. It also just makes him _feel_ smarter knowing he can say that, and have it be true.

He's also pretty sure he might have some guy friends who don't like girls either, but that doesn't make any sense to him. At least he understands that sometimes girls are just so hot other girls can't resist them either.

On the way to school Josh is still rambling about Dani.

"And then she tells me I'm some macho male, and that she's pretty sure she could beat my butt in any class. As if that's the problem! Then she tells me I'm sexist! Worst. Date. Ever. EVER," Josh emphasizes.

"Well you aren't sexy," Drake laughs.

"Sexist, not _sexy. _It's not the same thing," Josh explains.

"Was she worse than that internet freak?"

Josh pauses. "Nope. Not quite that bad."

Drake recalls the memory, laughing. "At least she wasn't really a guy."

"_Don't remind me,_" Josh spits. "Never again."

"If it makes you feel better, he almost had me fooled."

It doesn't make Josh feel better.

Lunch is completely boring.

Josh is busy doing some sort of thing in the chemistry room, and Drake just really doesn't want go find him.

Normally, he'd be sitting with a girlfriend, or Josh, or perhaps both, but not this time. This time all the lunch tables are occupied and he doesn't feel like sifting through the crowd to find a decent seat. He takes notice of the music wing off the corner hall of the lunch room and remembers what Missy said on their date-_Could it be called a date? _ Drake wonders.

He walks down the hallway and starts to follow the heavy guitar playing that can be heard since he entered the hall. Walking into the room he spots the long haired blond playing the guitar, muttering as she did so.

She's not singing very loud, but he can still understand what she's saying.

_You're just, a fuck,_

_I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck_

_I'm taking pride_

_And telling you to fuck off and die_

_I've had this burning in my guts now for so long_

_My belly's achin' now to say_

_I've taken pleasure in this masochistic youth_

_So listen up 'cause you might miss….._

She misses a chord and stops playing. Drake smirks over at her. "A little angry, don'tcha think?"

She puts down the guitar quickly, wiping her face with her sleeve. "N-no. Drake, what're you doing here?"

"What're you doing here?" He asks her back.

"I told you; I always play guitar during lunch. Sometimes I play into free period as well. So what're you doing here?"

"Just heard music and thought I'd see who it was…" Drake said.

"Uh huh," Missy rolled her eyes. "Came to spy on me now?"

"No. You're good, though-like kinda good. Maybe not as good as me…" He smirks at her.

"So egotistical," Missy shakes her head with a smile. She laughs when Drake doesn't respond; obviously knowing egotistical didn't exist in his vocabulary.

Pretty sure her remark was an insult, Drake fires back. "Takes one to know one!"

Missy laughs harder. "I wasn't insulting you. Okay, so maybe I was."

"But did you write that?" Drake asks, and Missy shakes her head.

"I can't write songs. I try and I fail. Really, that's the _only_ thing that's keeping me from trying to go solo. That, and I can't sing very well." She looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. "That's the reason I'm in remedial English and math. Because I can't write songs and understand fuckin' algebra. Doesn't matter," she sighs again, and pulls her bag onto her shoulder. "I've got class. See you later Drake."

With that the girl walks out the door and leaves Drake alone in the room.

"And the new Chemistry books have holograms on the front. HOLOGRAMS!" Josh enthuses.

Drake rolls his eyes as he listens to Josh go on about the new text books his chemistry class got. He could really care less about the books.

They pull into the driveway and walk into the front door as Drake is stopped by his mother. "Drake, a letter came for you in the mail today." She hands him the red envelope and he reads the return address before tossing it to the side.

"Honestly Drake," his mother sighs. "You can't be mad at him forever. At least he's _trying._" She hands him back the envelope and he brings it upstairs before tossing it aside.

Josh stares down at the red envelope on the floor. "Who's that from?"

Drake shrugs.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Josh goes over to pick up the envelope "It's just a letter from someone who probably wants to talk to you." Josh studies the paper and then glances back Drake, and then back at the paper. "Who's Jared?" he asks, receiving a shrug from Drake in return.

"Some stalker, I suppose. Let's play Ping Pong."

"_No_. I wanna know who this guy is that's trying to reach you. Obviously they know you."

"They have the wrong person. Now c'mon, let's play Ping Pong. I'll let you be the good paddle."

"Really?"

"No, now come on."

Josh shoves the envelope in his desk and plays with Drake.

Family dinners were mandatory in the Parker-Nichols household, a tradition that was started with Josh and his father before he married Drake's mom. After getting married, Audrey decided she liked this tradition and enforced it. Her kids might've not loved the idea, but Audrey herself loved it.

It was for that one hour a night where there were no phone interruptions and they could just talk as a family. It was that chance where she got to learn about what's going on in the lives of her children, and sometimes it was the only time she saw them.

"Drake got a letter today," Josh announces, and Drake wants to kick him in the shin. "But he won't tell me who it's from."

"Probably him," Megan mutters, and Josh doesn't know who "him" is.

"Who?" Josh asks and Audrey lets out a sigh.

"Don't worry Josh, Drake'll come around and tell you when he's ready," She promises, knowing how close the two of them were.

"Hmp," was all the noise Josh made in reply.

It's late at night and Josh is aggravated with Drake. Drake's been tossing and turning not able to sleep, and it's annoying Josh. He has a test the next morning he really wants to do well on and he's pretty sure he can't if Drake keeps tossing and turning.

Fed up with his brother, he tosses a pillow at his face, and wakes him up.

"Drake," he hisses in a loud whisper. "Do you think you could sleep, I dunno, a little more QUIETLY!"

Drake responds with a grunt and a "huh?" when Josh throws another pillow at his face, waking him up.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You've been a tossin' and turnin' all NIGHT!" Josh hisses loudly. "Some of us are TRYING to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry man," Drake apologizes weakly. "I can't sleep."

Josh thinks it's the letter he got and asks Drake again. "Who's Jared?"

"No one, now go back to sleep."

Josh wants to question Drake about it, because he's pretty sure Jared isn't no one. He decides against it as the hours come closer towards the test he wants to do well on.

"Night," Josh says and Drake doesn't answer.

He's already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :) And yes, that's a Green Day song in there. <em>**_F.O.D** by** Green Day** (aka my favorite band xD )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_It hasn't been that long, but I feel like I haven't updated in forever D: Probably because I got a visit from Hurricane Irene, and now I start school. But I'll make time for fanfic. I always do :3 _**

**_Also on non-related fanfic news It's my girlfriends 20th! Happy Birthday to youu~ even though you're not reading this haha.._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Drake and Josh.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Mister Parker? Mister Parker, I'd advise you to not sleep in my class!" His English teacher shouts. She already hates him, so instead of another warning she sends him to detention. She hands him the slip of paper and he takes it, not forgetting to mention that she hates him as he walks out.

He gets to detention and hands the note to the teacher. He takes a seat behind the blond as she turns around and grins at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Haifer hates me," he replies and she doesn't say anything back.

"You?" he asks her, and she grins, holding up her phone.

"Dani texted me. Apparently it's a distraction when you get a text during class, regardless of what it says."

"What did it say?" She showed him the message saying "it passed :)" and just looked confused. "What did?"

"The law adding that no one can be discriminated against in workplace because of sexual orientation and gender identity."

"Oh…" Drake had no idea what to say to her. "Is that good?" was all he managed to ask.

"Is it good?" Missy laughed. "Of course it's good. Dani's gotten fired from _four_ different jobs for being a lesbian."

"Can they do that?" He asked. He had no idea people could get fired just for things like that. He wasn't great at amendments and the history stuff, but he knew that a person couldn't be fired for being different, could they?

"Before they could; they just never said so directly. They would make some bullshit excuse about why to let the person go, and then they would. It was meant to look like a different reason, but it was heavily implied she was let go because she liked girls. Dumbass," she added under her breath.

She received another text message, smiling down at it as she replied.

"She's picking me up early from school to celebrate. Wanna come?" She asked Drake.

"Sure," he replied. He'd gladly take hanging out with two girls instead of class any day. Even if either of those girls had an interest in him.

The two girls meet with a kiss, and Drake cannot deny the feeling he's getting. It's seriously one of the hottest things he's seen _ever_ and they're doing it right in front of him. That girl-on-girl video he watched is nothing compared to what he is seeing.

The brunette pulls apart and places her hands on her hips, staring at Drake. "Do we amuse you? Are we just too hot to not look at?"

He doesn't know why she's making it sound like it's a bad thing.

"This is Drake," Missy tells the brunette. "I invited him."

"But Missy-"the brunette replies, stress in her voice. She narrows her eyes at the blond who glares back.

"I'll be fine. Drake's not like _that_," she stresses back. "I invited him."

The brunette rolls her eyes and agrees with a sigh.

The two girls are sitting across from him at the restaurant. Dani's fussing over something and Drake can't understand how Missy tolerates it. "Careful baby, _not too much_."

"It's only sugar packets. More is better."

Dani scoffs. "I'm diabetic," Missy explains, and smirks over at her lover. "Dani's just over protective."

"You know it's because I care. I just don't want anything to happen to you again," she says, stroking her fingers through the blond hair. She pressed her lips up against the blonds' neck who flinched and pushed away.

"Dun wan a hickey," the blond mutters.

The brunette just sighs, and strokes her girlfriend's leg.

It'll take her years to get over it.

Josh is sitting in his room staring at that red envelope. He really wants to know who this Jared guy is. He thinks that it may be the reason Drake's been acting a little funny. He knows its best not to violate Drake's trust, but he really can't help himself.

He figures it's best to ask Audrey.

Audrey doesn't give him any answers, and tells Josh it's best for Drake to explain.

Josh waits for Drake to get home.

Drake comes into the room hours later with a Mocha Cola in his hand.

"Hey Josh," he says, sitting down onto the sofa in front of their tv.

"Drake."

"What's up man?" He doesn't let Josh answer before telling him about his day. "Man, I saw the _hottest_ thing ever. Apparently that girl Missy, y'know, that one that doesn't like boys, well anyways I ran into her in detention and she got this message from her girlfriend," Drake paused. It felt weird to be saying that the girl was with her girlfriend. "Anyways, they started makin' out right in front of me. It was _so hot._"

"I thought she doesn't go here?"

"They met in the parking lot. We went out to celebrate some something."

"Oh." Josh didn't know what else to say and decided to ask Drake a personal question. "Can I ask you something Drake?"

"Uhm… 'kay?"

"What's your dad's name?"

Drake paused. He was _not_ expecting that question. "I dunno," he lies, trying to sound convincing.

"Bullshit," Josh says, and Drake knows he's serious. Josh hardly ever swears, either of them do. Drake does a little bit more, but Josh hardly ever. "You know your father's name, Drake. Don't lie."

Drake pauses, wondering if he knows how to get around this question. Josh's eyes are beating into his skull, and he knows there's no way out.

"Jared," he replies. "Jared Parker."

Josh knows he's getting somewhere; he just has to put the story together piece by piece.

"I'm having a party Saturday," Missy announces. "Well more of a gathering of some sort. My mom's going to be out of town and my brother at a sleepover. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Drake replies. He can't think of a better way to forget his problem than with a party. Especially if all of Missy's friend are hot lesbians who make out the whole time.

"Great. It starts at seven!" She handed him an address and he took it.

Saturday night comes and Drake walks up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Missy opens it, and Drake looks around confused.

"I thought this was a party?" he asks and Missy shrugs.

"No one could come."

"Not even her?"

"Dani has to study. She has an exam on Monday."

Drake starts scrolling through his phone, feeling bad no one came to her party. "Don't worry in a matter of minutes I could get people here and-"

"Don't." She says quickly. "I don't want you to invite anyone."

"But then it's just us."

"Exactly. "

Drake's confused. "But I thought you don't date boys?"

"I don't. I just want a friend, Drake. I want someone to hang out with. And well, let's just say…."

He knows where she's going with that. Apparently she doesn't have many friends, if any at all.

"You didn't have to lie and set up a party, you know. I would have come if you asked."

"Oh, I really had a party planned. No one really did show up."

Drake doesn't know how to respond to that.

Drake can't believe it; he really can't. A _girl_ has gone farther than he has.

They're sitting on her couch in her living room eating junk food asking questions. A movie is playing in the background, and neither one of them are paying attention to it. He feels like a girl at a slumber party, the way they're talking and laughing. But instead, they're talking _about_ girls similar to how girls gossip about boys.

"How'd you know when you were, y'know?" Drake asks and Missy laughs.

"The word won't kill you to say, Drake. I was eleven when I had my first female crush. I just didn't know I had a crush then. All the other girls liked boys so I thought I was supposed to and picked some random guy to be my crush." She laughed. " I met Dani when I was fourteen and a half," she sighs deeply. "Well, when I was fourteen was the first time I _saw_ her." She winced at the memory. "I don't remember where," she lied quickly. "And then we got together a month and a half later and now we're dating."

They talk back and forth some more when Drake asks such a common question. "What's it like kissing another girl?"

"The same you feel kissing a girl. What's it like kissing a boy?" She teases and Drake turns red. "Drake Parker," she laughs, "I would have never pegged you as the type to kiss boys!"

"Oprah kisses don't count," he tells her quickly.

She just laughs.

"Well what's it like to kiss a boy?" he mocks, and she rolls her eyes.

"Like this," she says, and presses her lips against Drakes. Drake tries so hard to remember that she's a lesbian and that she's with another female, but forgetting that, he slides his tongue into the kiss and she pulls apart, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "See, it's meaningless. No spark, no pizzazz."

Drake straightens up and fixes his hair with his hands.

Missy smiles awkwardly. "Uhm, my mom said she'll be back tomorrow morning. You might want to leave before then. Sorry about what happened."

"It's okay," Drake nods. "I kiss girls I don't feel anything with all the time. A kiss is a kiss, I get it."

"Good," she says, and gives him a goodbye kiss as a tease.

He only makes it halfway to his car when he's stopped with a familiar voice that sends chills down his spine.

"Hello, son. Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Pleassssee? And I didn't even know how over done this topic was until now...Hopefully it's not that bad?<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you guys for the reviews :) I couldn't wait to put this chapter up, and well, I don't have class on fridays this semester so this is to celebrate my first week of survival of my junior year in college. Unfortunately, it does seem I'm going to have a bit more homework this semester than I normally do...but I guess thats what happens when you take one of the toughest courses in your major, right?_**

**_Also: Warning: Dark content ahead! Poor Drake...  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I just mentioned I'm in college. So no, don't own Drake and Josh...not yet at least...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Drake can feel the hairs stand up on his neck and the shiver goes up and down his spine. He wants so badly to ignore this, for this to be a dream. Looking over at the person beside him, he knows it's not a dream.

It's a nightmare.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" He sneers. "When you haven't seen someone in a while it's polite to greet them with a hello. Where's your manners, boy?"

Drake can't reply. As much as he wants to, he physically can't.

"You answer when asked a question!" He barks, and Drake feels his knees weakening.

"Y-Yes sir," he whispers softly, a voice he can't even believe is his own. He knows what's about to happen next, he just _knows_. It's an all too familiar situation. It's never been this bad, but he can still predict what happens.

"Get in the car, son."

Drake wants for someone to notice what's happening, but the street's so empty. His body is begging for him to run, but fear keeps him from doing what he was taught in school.

"Yessir," he whispers again. He slides into car, feeling the cool leather on his skin. The small talk is pointless, but it's so casual looking that in case they got questioned, nothing would look suspicious.

The twenty minute drive is the longest drive in the world.

The walls are yellow. Bright, sunshine yellow. The bed sheets match the walls along with the _Yellow Submarine _poster in the room.

"I found this place pretty cheap, and it's not too far from your mother's house. I'd like it if you stay here sometime. I just moved back here and it's pretty lonely."

It's more a demand than a suggestion, no matter how much bullshit is put behind the words.

"I have to go to the bathroom; stay here and _don't move,_" he orders. "We'll _catch up_ when I get back." He says the words in a devious manner; Drake can only guess what's coming next. He knows _catching up_ isn't what he wants it to be.

When the older man leaves, Drake feels his pocket for his cell phone, only to find out the phone's battery is removed. There's no way out.

The toilet flushes and he knows what's about to happen next.

Josh knows Drake is almost always out late on Saturdays, and that tonight is no exception. But when he gets back from the late shift and Drakes not there he's a little concerned.

Drake usually comes back just a little after curfew, and when a little after curfew has passed, Josh picks up the phone and calls Drake.

"_Hey this is Drake I can't come to the phone 'cause I'm busy. If it's important leave me a message after the beep and I might get back to you-" _

Josh leaves an aggravated message after the beep and sighs. While he thinks something bad could be happening, he knows Drake is probably doing unmentionables with some girl he just met that previous day.

Josh sighs; he'll just lecture Drake on the importance of being on time when he gets home.

Drake looks up at the yellow painted ceiling, as the tears slip down his cheek.

He's in pain.

He knows his eye is swollen from the time he tried to get away, and that his muscles ache from all the activity he was doing.

The older man's gone now, going on about his day like nothing happened while Drake's left alone in the room.

It's only three-thirty in the morning, but it feels like it's been longer. The events that took place feel so much longer than the time it really took. He hears the shower running and he wishes he were in it; he'd give anything to get the dirty feeling erased from his skin.

He struggles to put the battery back in his phone before he grabs his keys off the table in the hallway. He walks the two blocks back to Missy's, paranoid at every little sound he hears. He's in pain all over, but he'd rather go through the pain than to ask for help.

No one would believe him anyway.

Josh wonders where Drake is. It's almost four in the morning and he still isn't here. He calls again and again, but each time he gets that dumb answering machine.

At four-forty-five in the morning Drake walks into the room.

"Where have you been?" Josh asks angrily. "It's almost five in the morning! FIVE!"

In a voice so unlike himself Drake mutters "Missy's."

Before Josh can even ask anything else Drake's already shed his clothes and crawled into his bed.

Drake doesn't wake up until two-thirty in the afternoon.

Sleeping in is a normal routine for him, but usually he's up before one. Walking towards the bathroom in his boxers he glances over at the pile of clothes on the floor. He shivers, and heads off to the shower. He scrubs every part of his body until he feels like the skin would fall off, and after the hour long shower he comes out.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he focuses on the black eye. He knows someone's going to ask, so he carefully combs his hair over it. He spends more time on his hair than usual, making sure every inch of the eye is covered.

He pulls on his clean clothes, and then just sits on his couch watching tv.

Leaving the house means it could happen again.

"Hey Drake," Josh says as he enters the room. "You're finally up."

Drake doesn't say anything. He just flicks the channel on the remote.

"Well I'm glad you're up. Mom and Dad's anniversary is coming up and I thought it'd be nice if we made them a family scrapbook so I thought maybe we could go through some pictures and stuff to put one together." Josh knew Drake would probably deny the idea; Drake wasn't one for activities like scrapbooking and cooking.

Drake flicked through the channels before clicking off the tv. "Okay," He replied.

He figured it was better than leaving the house.

"Drake! This is a present for Mom and Dad and—Did you just say okay?"

"Yeah, Sure." He shrugged.

Josh knew something wasn't right.

The attic is dusty and moldy; Josh is fighting his allergies to work on this project. They find two boxes and carry them down stairs so he doesn't end up sneezing on everything.

Josh is excited; it always made him feel happy inside looking at old pictures of relatives and sometimes himself. It amused him to see how the people he's grown and loved have aged over time, and how they used to be.

He didn't know much about Drake's childhood, and he was kind of hoping this would be an insight to why Drake's acting like he is. He's pretty sure something has happened to Drake, but he knows not to jump to conclusions.

Josh pulls picture after picture out of the box, laughing at some of them. He figures if maybe he goes the personal route; maybe Drake will do the same. Digging in the box he pulls out an old faded photograph.

"Look at this photo, Drake," Josh tells him and Drake looks over.

"Who's that chick? She looks hot." Drake forces a grin making sure to look like nothing was wrong.

"That _chick_ is my mom."

Drake takes back his previous action.

"She died when I was four. They tried to save her, but it spread—I didn't understand. I was only four. She was gone before I could even remember."

Drake takes notice of the sadness in Josh's voice. "I'm sorry, man," he says, and he does mean it.

"Thanks," is the response he gets back.

They're done with parts of the scrapbook as Josh digs through more boxes until he finds the old pictures. He pulls one out of the box and grins at it. "Was that Megan?"

"Yeah," Drake responds.

"She used to be so cute. What happened?"

"Evil."

"Ah," Josh nods.

Josh digs through the box a little bit more when he pulls out an older photo that's pre-Megan. "Is this your dad?" he asks, as he looks at a spitting image of Drake. They're very identical looking, and even though Drake isn't responding, Josh is very sure that's his biological father.

Drake shrugs in response.

"Come on, this guy looks just like you, it is your dad, isn't it?"

Drake doesn't say anything as Josh scrambles through the box once again.

"Drake, you can tell me," Josh coaxes, "is this your father?"

Drake only nods and tries to snatch away the paper Josh was holding. Teasing with Drake, he kept the paper out of his reach, reading off the information.

"Seven pounds, eleven ounces, oh-ho, _someone_ was a chubby little baby." He read off the rest of the information before growing a smirk on his face. "Drake, what's your first name?"

"Drake," he says weakly, ignoring Josh's smirk.

"Legally?" Josh asks again, and Drake stays quiet.

"My name's Drake," he snaps, and Josh shakes his head. "Don't lie to me, _little boy_." Josh replies in a teasing manner. "It says here your name is Jared Drake. Now, unless you and your father have the same name, and were born on the same day—which isn't even possible, then there's only one explanation—"

"Okay, okay, so Drake's not my first name. Whatever. But don't tell anyone," Drake snaps again.

"Okay," Josh shrugs, and doesn't see the big deal.

Drake knows he'll never understand what it's like to share such a disgusting name.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Ahh, hopefully this isn't overly done-bad. Im kinda worried this chapter was...meh. And The Jared thing, well, that's Drake Bells first name(or was his first name. I dunno if it's legally changed or not) so yeah...xD; <em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews :D As for this chapter...It's so...fillerish. But Hey, stuffs gotta happen before the good stuff happens :) As for what happened to Drake...well, if you don't know **exactly **what happened, then it will be cleared up in later chapters. **_

_**And dang, this is a short chapter. Ugh, so short...D: But I promise the next chapter is longer than this one..  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sueee.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Drake doesn't leave the house at all. He opts to skip school, but Audrey wouldn't let him. Sure if he told her, she'd probably let him; but in reality she'd never believe it. At school he doesn't speak to anyone and instead of sitting with his friends, he goes down to the music room to be alone.

Missy looks up as Drake enters the room, but she doesn't say anything. She gives him a forced smile, and he gives the same in return. She strums on her guitar an angsty tune, and Drake ignores it, sketching instead. He's not much of an artist, but at least his cartoon figures can't judge him.

They're both silent for thirty minutes before Missy breaks it. "Are you feeling okay Drake?" She asks and he smiles his forced smile.

"Great."

She's beginning to think they have more than just girls and music in common.

Drake's home from school and he's so quiet, Josh doesn't even know he's there. Drake's bent over his notebook and Josh is pretty sure he's just working on a new song. His cell phone rings, and he hears Drake deny the invitation.

A few minutes later and Drake's cell phone goes off again. Josh can tell it's a girl. Drake denies the supposed date, much to the girl's disappointment, and Josh finds that suspicious.

Drake doesn't normally call off dates.

Drake hasn't left the house in the past week, except for school. He comes straight home and goes to his room. Josh is beginning to find this a little strange. Drake isn't normally one to stay home all the time, especially if he isn't grounded.

One night while in bed Josh remembers what Drake told him a little over a week ago.

"Drake, why don't you go by your first name?" Josh asks. Drake just grunts.

"'Cause," he says stubbornly.

"'Cause why?"

"Don't like it," he replies, then falls asleep.

Josh thinks he could be getting somewhere.

Missy's beginning to notice a change in Drake. She's known him for a mere three weeks and he's already changed. He's a lot shyer than she ever knew he could be, he's quieter, and his looks aren't as put together as they used to be.

She ignores it, even though she knows it could be something important.

She knows it takes some time to pull out words.

Josh looks at the red envelope again. He knows he's invading Drake's trust, but this time he doesn't really care. He knows that if he just finds out _why_ Drake is acting like he is, then everything will go back to normal.

Josh picks up the envelope and opens the letter.

It's a letter from Drake's father.

Josh just thinks Drake is probably over reacting, even though deep down he knows he's probably wrong.

It's going around school that Drake's been acting different. Everyone has been noticing his unkempt appearance and noticing his attitude change.

Rumors start to spread and for the first time ever, Drake _doesn't_ care. They don't know shit about what happened, and he'd rather them think it was due to something stupid than what really happened.

Because chances are, their imaginations can't handle the reality of what's been happening.

Missy's seen Drake in the music room almost every lunch period he was in school. The music she knew he was accustomed to playing wasn't the same music he's been playing. Everything's been a bit more edgy and darker. The music reminds her heavily of her favorite outlet and she decides that it's time Drake sees a different side of her.

She checks the calendar on her phone and decides that this Friday it is.

She'll show him her favorite form of therapy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? <em>**

**_And because I want to: Here's a sneak preview line from the next chapter! :)_**

_Drake cuts her off with a kiss out of the blue, as she turns red._

_**hahha, now reviewww please**  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you guys for all your kind words :) Seriously, every review, every fav, and every alert makes my freaking day while I'm at school. I never thought I was going to love this fic as much as I do, and now I'm like freaking determined to finish it. Also, I thought it'd give you an update on my brothers friend. According to my friend who is his cousin, he's getting out today which is really good. They said like a week ago he'd be there for months, and now he's getting out today :)**_

_**Also, I freaking love this chapter. And if it's also really long and this marks the start when everything just starts to happen. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Drake and Josh. But I follow them both on twitter...?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The Friday before school Missy pulls in front of the Parker-Nichols household and grins to herself as she rings the doorbell. She's hoping that Drake will go, and maybe then he'll be a bit more open towards her, in subjects that don't deal with females or music.

She also hopes that maybe this experience will help her gain his trust.

Josh answers the door unaware, and blinks at the blond girl.

"Hi Josh!" She says with a smile. "Is Drake here? Or did he go to school already?"

"Drake's in our room. He'll be down soon. You driving to school with him or something?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see. Mind if I go in your room?" She asks politely.

Normally, Josh doesn't like Drake's girlfriends in their room. Most of the time Drake does things and then it leads to awkward situations when Josh tries to enter the room. But then Josh remembers that Missy _isn't_ like other girls.

Other girls would be thrilled at the chance of seeing a shirtless Drake, or to accidentally walk in on him changing, whereas Missy had no desire.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can go up," Josh says. "I'll see you guys at school, then. I promised Mindy I'd-"

Missy nods her head, pretending like she actually cared.

She knocks on the door and grins at Drake as he opens it.

"What're you doing here?" he asks, startled.

"You're not going to school today," she says and Drake raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"We're going to a concert."

"We are?"

"Yep. Get ready, and I'll meet you in the car," She says dominantly. "Oh, and nothing too valuable." She shuts the door behind as she leaves, more so excited for him then for her.

Drake's never seen this side of her.

It's kind of hot, he thinks.

The two of them pull into the parking lot of a gas station when they're out of the area where they wouldn't be recognized.

"We need some snacks," Missy says, as they get out of the car. "It's a long trip, and we need to gain our energy." She puts various junk foods into the basket, ones she knows her girlfriend would disapprove of. For today, it was just her and Drake, and she hopes everything will go somewhat according to her plan.

"Exactly how long is the trip?" Drake asks.

"Longish. Get some snacks and lets go."

Drake dumps some food into the basket as Missy pays and they go back out to the car.

Seeing all the food makes him wonder. "Can you eat this stuff?" he asks, remembering what Dani said that one time. "Wouldn't Dani get mad?"

"Dani's just over protective," she states. "Besides, _I_ know what works with my body better than she does. It's my body, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," Drake agrees, eating a cheese puff. "Anyways, where are we goin'?" he asks, his mouth full of food.

"A place," she says mysteriously. She lets the words slide off her tongue as she turns on the radio and giggles.

They've been in the car for what feels like forever. Time is passed by telling stupid stories, eating junk food, and for Drake, sleeping.

They arrive shortly at the venue when Drake wakes up and looks around. "Where are we?" He asks, and she smiles.

"Berkley."

"California?"

"Drake, I'm going to show you one of my most favorite places in the world." She says, as she steps out of the car. "But first, pass me that tie, will you?"

Drake hands her the black hair tie as she pulls her long hair into a high ponytail. "First rule first: long hair is such a hazard in pits. And a bitch as well," she adds with a chuckle.

Drake's still not sure why she dislikes having her hair so long. He figures if she truly didn't like it as much as she says then she'd just get rid of it.

Missy wishes it was that easy.

The line to get in isn't even long, but they're still waiting. Missy's chatting it up with some guy with an eyebrow piercing and green hair. He's what Josh would call a boy who "didn't listen to his grammy," and someone Drake wouldn't normally talk to.

Missy's taking to this guy as if they're lifelong friends, and the two of them talk about meaningless tattoos and bands Drake's never heard of. He hears as she says something and he wonders how she can trust someone she hardly knows.

"Do you know that guy?" Drake asks and Missy smiles.

"Never seen him before in my life," she says, handing said guy the ticket money.

"You a member?" One of the kids working the door asks, and Drakes wondering what a little kid is doing at a club of all places. He wouldn't really care if it was an older kid, but someone who was Megan's age?

"Yeah, I am," Missy says, and flashes him the membership card.

"Uhm," Drake starts, but Missy interrupts.

"He's not, but he's joining." She pays for Drake's membership and ticket, forcing him inside the building.

Missy steps onto the floor of the building like it were sacred ground. With every move she makes, Drake can see the smile on her face, and can see her inhale like this was the greatest place on earth. The grin on her face splits her face in two, as she takes in every detail of the building. While she's been here a million times before, each time she steps into these rooms, it's like she's transported to a better, happier, place. A place in her mind, where nothing can harm her, not even an old ex.

Drake doesn't see what she's so thrilled about. He's seen clubs nicer than this place, and he's pretty sure they didn't have to drive all the way to Berkley to go see some non-famous band that she enthuses about, saying it'll be a good way to expand his musical horizon.

He knows his musical horizons don't need to be expanded. He feels he has a pretty good variety of music, better than most people he knows. It's got nothing to do with the musical horizons, even if she thinks this is the reason she dragged him here.

Drake doesn't really feel comfortable in this place, and the fact he's so far away from his house makes him even more less comfortable. A band has already started and Drake can see everyone else having a good time, and he _can't_ bring himself to do so due to fear that something could happen again. As much as he knows Missy's having a good time, he can't bring himself to act out in the ways she is.

Missy notices him in the corner and comes over and tells him to relax.

"Trust me, Drake. This is a no-danger zone. No alcohol, no drugs, no hate. Just good music. If you're worried, d-don't worry about it," she stutters out. She thinks she may know just _what_ is wrong with Drake, and the reality that she's not alone slightly frightens her. But she pushes the bad thoughts out of her head and forces on a smile. "Have fun. I promise you'll be fine. No one will let you get hurt here, I swear." She goes back to the crowd she was in as he stands alone watching.

It's interesting music, and while it's not what he prefers, it isn't really all that bad. Sure the kids on stage don't know how to play the guitar right, and sing off key, but really, it's nothing _bad_. It's better than most of the music Josh likes, and _way_ better than the music Megan listens to.

This band comes to a stop, and before Drake knows it, everyone's taking a short break to get some water and to cool off before the next round comes. Missy makes her way over and stands in the corner next to Drake.

"You don't look like you're having much fun," she says with a pout. Drake just knows she's going to do that thing girls do to get their way. He just _knows _it.

"I am," he lies defensively. "I just haven't-you know, found the right song yet!"

"If you're scared, you don't need to be," she comforts. "You'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you on the side."

She slides her hand into Drakes, and pulls him near the front, away from the area she knew there'd be moshing.

"If you decide you want to go in, than go. I won't stop you."

Drake feels foolish being afraid at a _concert_ of all things. The one place that was usually his comfort zone is now where he feels completely out of place, and he doesn't like it. At all. He just wishes things could go back to what they were and that he could just _not _be afraid at this concert and go along with the ways everyone else is. He just wishes he had the guts to crowd surf like one of the band members does, or maybe viciously ram into the side of someone _just for fun_. He wishes he wasn't afraid to be here right now, and that of all things, he wasn't afraid of being around people.

Missy sees Drakes discomfort in his eyes and knowing just what she's doing, she ushers him closer to the pit. She knows that the experience could be traumatic for him, and could very well scare him more than he already his, but she hopes it'll be the opposite.

She hopes Drake will be like her and fight back, using all the anger he didn't know he had fighting back, and forcing himself to stay up and above the rest. He wasn't by any means the tallest guy around; in fact, he was probably one of the smaller of the boys. But hey, she figured if her idol was shorter than pretty much everyone, and _he_ could survive in here, then just about anyone can.

Letting go of his hand, she watches from the sidelines as he's swallowed by the sea of people before roughly coming back up to the surface. His face is pink, and she knows that all those people touching him can't be good, and she sees that he _isn't_ trying to leave.

She smiles, seeing him fight back with anger he didn't know he had, as he pushed his way up in the crowd. She knows he can't see her, but as the band is playing one of their big _fuck you_ songs, she watches as he follows along, following the orders of the band. Not wanting to miss any of the action, she joins in too, and she doesn't seem to see Drake until the show is over.

They go their way out the building and to the car as she just stares at Drake and laughs. His hair is disheveled; sweat making it stick up all over the place. His face is beat red, and shirt and pants are clinging to him as he downs the bottle of water like he's never had it before.

"What's so funny?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her laughing.

"You," she manages to say in between breaths. "_You're so funny."_

"Me?" He scrunches his eyebrows together, confused. "What's so funny about _me?_"

"Just-just lookit, Drake." She pushes him in front of the rearview mirror.

"You're not any better," he adds, and she grins.

"I know," she says, and then as they get in the car she asks seriously, "How'd you like it?"

"It was okay," he admits, and she furrows her brow.

"Just okay? You seemed like you had fun out there."

"It was fun," he admits, then adds," But I wouldn't do it all the time."

"Again?" She asks and he shrugs.

"Maybe."

They pull into a hotel parking lot as Missy grabs a sack from the back of her car. "There's no way I'm driving back this late," she says as she slings the bag over her shoulder. "I always stay here when I come up. So unless you wanna hitchhike back, we're stayin' the night."

Drake doesn't disagree, and even if he did it wasn't like he had a choice.

The two step into the hotel room and throw themselves on the bed. They're both exhausted, and not to mention covered in other people's sweat. At the moment, there's nothing the both of them want more than just a nice cool shower, and the chance to get the dirt and grime off their body.

"Hey Drake, d'you mind if I take a quick shower?" The blond asks, as she starts to peel off her black chuck taylors. "I'm covered in _god knows what _and it's absolutely disgusting."

Drake just nods, letting her go as he lies down and thinks about what happened today.

He was in crowed of people, and _nothing_ happened. People touched him and _he was fine_. No one did anything that he didn't like, and this place far from home wasn't going to hurt him. He, for the first time in weeks did something _fun_ and something that was very Drake Parkerish. He skipped school on a whim, and traveled eight hours to see a concert.

Yup, defiantly something Drake Parker would do.

Missy came out of the bathroom rubbing her long hair with a towel, dressed only in an over sized t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You gonna take a shower, Drake?" she asked, noticing the brunette's stare.

"Uh yeah," he mutters scampering off to the bathroom.

_Fuck,_ he thinks as he stands in the shower. _Just my fucking luck_; _I'm stuck in a hotel with a hot girl, and out of _all _girls I'm stuck with, it's one who doesn't like men._

"You okay in there?" She calls into the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah," he calls back, turning off the shower and drying off. "Just a minute!"

He pulls on the same shirt and pants he wore before, and meets Missy back in their room.

"What were you doing so long in there?" She asks with a teasing grin.

"Nothing!"

"You were jacking off, weren't you?" She teased as his face turned red.

"No!"

"It's okay if you were Drake. I don't mind. As long as I don't see it, it's fine by me."

"I wasn't!"

"You don't need to lie, Drake," she smirks at him. "We all masturbate."

"I was _not_ doing that!"

"Because if you were, you don't need to be embarrassed."

"For the last time, I wasn't doing that!" He replies angrily, face beat red.

She doesn't take no for an answer, and pounces on him instead. It's all in playful manor, but for Drake, it's anything but playful. He starts to squirm and twitch, squeezing his eyes shut as he does so. There's a whine of "_don't touch me!_" and its then when she backs off immediately.

"Drake," she says quickly. She of all people understands how he must feel. "Drake, I'm _so sorry." _She apologizes, wishing she could take back what she did. "I really hope I didn't hurt you—are you alright?"

He doesn't reply.

She gently pulls him to sit up, trying to get him to look at her. "Drake, I promise I won't hurt you. It's me, Missy. Drake?"

She's trying to get his attention, and it's not working. She feels terrible for what she did, and starts to cry a little.

If there's one thing Drake hates more than anything, it's seeing chicks cry. It doesn't matter who the chick is, but as soon as the tears leak he feels obligated to stop the crying. Call it a natural reaction, but as soon as a chick starts crying he feels like he's supposed to stop it.

"Sorry," he apologizes quickly and softly. "I…just-"

He starts to tell her, but stops.

He doesn't think she'll believe him.

Missy doesn't force him to say anything. She sits and waits for Drake to get comfortable before asking Drake _the_ question. The question that in her mind can determine whether or not she can trust Drake fully, or just partially.

She doesn't know just how she should word this sentence, and she's scared to ask it in the first place. If it's true that something happened like she thinks, it could end up awkward, and if nothing is wrong, it could be worse.

"So um, Drake, can I ask you something?"

Normally Drake would respond with a sarcastic "You just did," but decided against it tonight. He wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic to someone, let alone the one girl he felt he was on good terms with.

"What?"

"I mean, don't get mad at me. It's kinda a personal question, I guess. But-"

"_What?"_ he spits out, words coming off his tongue sharply.

"You seemed really into that song. Who…Who were you angry at?" She asks softly.

He shrugs. "I dunno," he lies.

"Me?" Missy asks, her voice cracking.

"No," Drake says definitely. "Not you. Someone you don't know."

"Your dad?" she asks, seeing Drakes face turn pale white.

"N-no," he stutters, shaking his head.

She can tell he's lying.

"It's okay to hate your dad, Drake. I hate mine."

He's pretty sure she doesn't have a reason to hate her dad. He's pretty sure that his dad gets _Worst Father of the Year_ award, and her hatred isn't hate, just stupid teen angst. He's pretty sure the conversation would go like this:

"_I hate my dad, Drake."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's stupid! He won't let me do what I want! He's so mean and dumb and urgh! Why do you hate yours?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Because he fucks me over. In more ways than one."_

And then she'd leave him alone to deal with his problems. Much like everyone would.

Instead, he decides to hear her humorous answer.

"Why?"

"My dad…he…Drake, how about I tell you how I met Dani, instead?"

Drake doesn't see how this has to do with her father, but agrees anyway.

"'kay."

"Well, I first saw Dani when I was fourteen. But before that, I liked a girl, and before her, I had a, um… I had a boyfriend, Drake."

He raised an eyebrow interested.

"His name was Jeff. I went out with him for a little bit in middle school. It wasn't anything too serious, just a simple young relationship. Jeff…his family was a religious kind. Well, that year in school there was this girl, Katie. She was really pretty and I started to like her. Like, like her a lot. So like a good girl I told Jeff that I think I might like Katie. I told him that I thought she was pretty and that I…that I liked her. He wasn't too thrilled. In fact," she choked. "He-he was anything but. He-he did things, Drake. He-he tried to make me _not_ be me Drake," Missy sobbed. "Don't be like _that_ baby. Don't be a-a _dyke_. _Nobody likes a fag,_ he'd say. He-he forced me, Drake. He told me _things_. He told my dad!" Missy cried harder, making Drake scoot farther away from her. "He told him! He told my dad I _liked_ girls! Well, 'course that's _bad_ right? So, Dad sent me away that summer. He sent me to a camp, an' that's where I met Dani. She saved me, y'know? Told me I was okay, an' asked me out. Said she'd never _unless I was ready_. Fuck, Dani," the girl breathed, sighing deeply. "She'd never force me to do anyshit. Sure, she can be controlling, I guess, but it's my best interest. She likes me a lot, Drake. Marriage, even. Yeah, she doesn't want me to cut my hair or nothin', but well, _he_ said if I ever looked like a dyke he'd kill me an' well, Dani says I look pretty the way I am, even though I don't think so and-"

Drake cuts her off with a kiss out of the blue, as she turns red.

"You could've just said stop," she says as Drake shrugs.

"I could've done a lot of things," Drake says nervously. "Like I could've never left your house that night and-"he stops, suddenly.

"And what? _It_ would never happen?" She said, stressing it. She didn't know what it was, but she thinks she might have an idea.

"Uh, yeah," Drake says awkwardly, rubbing at his neck.

She gives him an understanding look. "It's not your fault, Drake," she says calmly. "No matter what you think, it's not. And you're not alone in this. I know what you're going through. If he…did what I think. Did he? I mean, if you don't feel comfortable telling me you don't have to but…" she rambled.

He nodded his head extremely slow, hardly moving it at all. She saw the pain in his eyes and stopped asking questions.

The two sat in silence until Drake saw a notepad in the corner of the room. Now that she knew, he didn't feel _that_ much of a relief. But it was a good feeling to know he wasn't the only one fucked up with this shit.

"What're you doing, Drake?" She asked, seeing him scribble down some words onto the paper.

"Writing," he answered simply. She peered over at the paper.

"A song?"

"I think so," he replied, shrugging.

"Let me get B.J. He'll be great for this!"

Before Drake could even protest, the blond was already out the door, heading off to her car in the parking lot. She returned shortly with a black acoustic guitar in her hand. He didn't even find it odd that she kept her guitar in the back of her car.

"This," she said with a big grin. "Is B.J. He's named after-"

"Billie Joe Armstrong, right?" Drake asked with small smile.

"How-how did you know that?"

"Even someone unfamiliar with music knows _that_ name. Not to mention, it only makes sense _you _of all people would name a guitar after a member of your favorite band."

"He doesn't get much song writing done on him," she says softly, slightly ashamed. "Since I suck at writing. And reading. And math, and pretty much everything…"

"No-you're-you're not really _bad_ on guitar. You're better than _most_ girls I've seen. And better than Josh," he adds with a chuckle. "It takes practice."

"I can't write, though."

"Then I'll write the song."

Can I help?" She asked, then feeling like she was being a pest added quickly,"If you don't mind?

Drake gave a shrug. "I guess. If you want to."

"I've always wanted to write a song. I want to get this out, but I-I just _can't._ Like, it comes out stupid and-"She took a look at the words scribbled on the notepad. "Did you just write that just now?"

"Yeah."

"It's scarily accurate. L-like-you know?"

"It's not supposed to be fake," he says in a monotone voice.

"Do you, y'know _want_ to be like that again?"

"Like what?"

"Like the lyrics say. Do you want to be an _y'know_-angel again?"

"Don't you?" He asks and she nods silently.

"I wish-I wish….I wish we didn't have to…relate…." She says softly. "Or remember."

"Yeah," Drake says looking up at the ceiling, his eyes teary.

"I wish girls and guitars were all we had in common."

"But it's not."

"And it won't be, and we're stuck with this shit that'll haunt us for the rest of our life. But at least the song helps."

"I guess so."

"Do me a favor, will you Drake? Don't call the song _Melissa._"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't want it to be about me. Even if it is, I-I don't want people to know. Me or you," she stutters out. Name it something else?"

Drake doesn't know what to do besides agree. Normally girls would kill to have a song named after them. Most girls would ache to have _Drake_ write a song _for_ them. But Missy? She's the first girl to not want to be a character in his song.

But then again, Missy wasn't the average girl Drake knew.

She was like him, only with girl parts.

And falling for her?

This was going to be anything but easy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? And I feel like I should give you a sneak of seven :]<em>**

_"If you were a girl, or I was straight, I'd totally fuck you."_

**_Enjoy! Also the song mentioned was "Somehow" by Drake Bell. I heard it and it just...became Missy's song.__  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for the reviews :) I have over 500 hits on this story, and I'm so happy. I love this story and I'm excited to be writing it. I hope you guys love it, too.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh. But maybe one day I could create a show as great as it..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Dani Goodman never considered herself a strict girlfriend. She never felt she was extremely controlling. Sure she was a little bit of a control freak, but when the love of your life has been through the shit that she has, it was okay to be a little bit over protective. Not to mention, the girl had a little bit more to worry about than just making sure she was eating healthy.

Dani didn't fear losing Missy to Drake Parker. Most boyfriends would, but not Dani. She knew Missy was a lesbian, and she knew that through it all, the two of them would stick it out. Just like they did at camp, and just like they always will.

After all, you don't get a tattoo of someone just because they exist.

But not knowing where Missy was bothered her. Dani understood that her emotions couldn't possibly fathom what she and -she guesses- _Drake_ went through, and she'd never want to understand _that_ kind of hurt. She's been hurt by family before, and to be hurt by a so-called _trusted love one_ would hurt even more. No, she wouldn't want to experience that kind of pain.

Missy spending time with Drake Parker didn't bother her either. She knew Missy needed friends her own age and she knew from girls who had younger siblings at Bellview, that Drake Parker was an _all talk_ type of guy, and dated girls for no longer than a month. She knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Missy, and that his brother kept him in line.

Dani knew Drake Parker without knowing him, and she wasn't worried about him at all. But she _was_ worried about _him_ being the reason she's suddenly missing. She was worried that they went somewhere and _she_ never told her where she was going.

That's why she was standing on the front step of the Parker-Nichol household pacing back and forth for someone to answer the door.

She hoped that maybe she was there, and by accident never called.

She rang the doorbell once again only to be greeted by what she guessed was Drake's little sister.

"Um hi, is your brother here?"

Megan only guessed that she was here for Drake. Drake often had girls coming over all the time, though this girl didn't look like someone who fit his cute-bimbo routine. Megan wondered if this was the girl causing Drake to be so weird.

Or was it that other girl Drake seemed to be spending so much time with?

Small Blond seemed to be more of Drakes type, but Dark-Leather-Girl seemed to be more of the kind Drake's forced to see.

"Drakes not home," she replies dull, an answer that's probably been said more times than counted. "I don't know, nor care, when he'll be back."

"Not him, the other one." She can't remember his name at the moment and tries her best to make a non-offensive feature description. Unfortunately, all she can remember is that he had a big head—like a cantaloupe. "The one with the big cantaloupe-like head."

The small girl gives a knowing smirk and invites Dani in. "Hey Boob!" She shouts up the stairs. "Ya got a person here to see you!"

She tries her best to not look intimating, but it's not working. She sees the fear in his eyes as he walks down the stairs noticing her. She's not a scary person, but with the faux-leather jacket and boots, and the motorcycle waiting outside, she knows his judgment.

She's not a scary person, but thinking the worst about what could be happening to her sweetheart, she over reacts and presses the tall nerd up against the wall.

"_Where is she?"_ She demands, holding him still.

"_Don't hurt me,"_ he whines, and she notices that he pretty much wet his pants at this point.

"_Where is she?"_ She demands again. She's not going to hurt him, but if making him cry is what it takes to get the answer, she'll do it.

Megan watches what's going on intensively. No one picks on her brothers but her, and if this girl seriously hurts Josh, then there will be hell to pay—and some uncomfortable things in her wardrobe.

"_Where'd she go?"_

Josh feels her lightening her grip, and he refuses to answer. _I have the right to remain silent,_ he thinks to himself.

She's weakening, and Josh feels himself sliding down the wall.

"_Christ,_" she whines, running her hands through her hair. "_Please tell me,"_ she begs and Josh gives in.

"All I know is that she said she was going to pick Drake up this morning, but he wasn't at school."

"Did she say anything?" The tough image of the girl in leather didn't match the pathetic sound coming from her voice. "_Anything at all?"_

"She did say something about _nothing too valuable—_whatever that means."

"Oh thank god," she sighed, relieved. "She's probably just there."

"Where?" Now Josh is curious where she took Drake.

"Missy is either in three places: Rodeo, Berkley, or San Francisco."

"…Why?"

"Don't you know _anything_ about my girlfriend, Josh?"

"…Not really…"

"Do you know her favorite band at least?"

"I think so…but what does that have to do with where they're at?"

"Rodeo is where he grew up; Missy's idol, I mean. San Francisco is where her father lives, and Berkley is where this club is that she likes. Chances are she's not in San Fran visiting her dad; she _hates_ that asshole, and Rodeo isn't really somewhere she visits on a whim. This means she most likely took him to the club, and from what she's said, she's showing him her favorite way to express her emotions."

"She's taking him to a _club?_ What kind of psycho is she? They're not even eighteen! She's going to get him killed and-"

Dani cut him off. "First off, it's _not_ a typical club. It's a small little punk rock venue called 924 Gilman. And Drake's _not_ going to be killed. It's a safe all ages club that doesn't serve alcohol and doesn't allow discrimination. It's her favorite place in the world, and the one place she always runs to so she can get rid of some of her thoughts, and take her anger out. She probably took Drake so he could get out his anger."

"_What anger _and _why_ there?"

"You really don't know my girlfriend at all, and you must not be close to your brother if you don't know what's troubling him."

Josh feels his heart sink. He can't believe that Drake would tell a stranger a problem before him. After all, they were best friends, not to mention brothers. Their relationship wasn't like most siblings, and Josh usually knew what was troubling Drake even before their parents did.

Dani's face turned red at what she said. She immediately wished she could take her words back. Clearly, Drake never told Josh, and clearly, Drake must've not felt ready to tell.

"Oh my god," she said softly. "Josh, I'm _so_ sorry."

"_You're _ sorry?"

Dani sighed; she hoped Missy didn't kill her for what she's about to say.

"Josh, Missy and Drake are good friends. They-they have a lot in common."

"Drake told me. She plays guitars and likes girls."

"It's not-well, Missy befriends people she often feels she can relate to. Unfortunately, from what she's said, Drake falls into that category. Missy-Josh, Missy-"Dani gulped. She didn't know how to put this. This was Missy's story, not hers. But Dani knew that there wasn't a way to go back now. She hopes that at least they have hot steamy make up sex before she gets killed.

"Josh, Missy and I met at an anti-gay camp. She-she had a crush on a girl and her ex, he found out. Yes, _he. _He tried to fix her, but well, it was pretty much without her permission."

"I'm sorry," Josh apologizes to Dani, his head lowered.

"I know," she replies, and this time she knows he means it. "And Missy befriends people that she can relate to. And," she takes a deep breath. "She says she thinks Drake might've-she thinks- she thinks he's _not_ okay."

Josh can feel his eyes stinging. He's glad Megan's not around right now. He's glad that his parents are out to dinner, and he's glad Drake's not here to lie to him.

Suddenly, the envelope from his dad, this-this _Jared_ guy makes sense to him. Suddenly the reason Drake hates his first name isn't _just because_. Suddenly, Josh knows more about Drake than he ever wished he did.

And it's making him physically ill.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear it from me."

"No, no, don't apologize. You did the right thing, thank you."

"I'm sorry, Josh," she admits weakly.

Josh doesn't say anything back, as Dani leaves the Parker-Nichols house on her motorcycle.

Drake watches as Missy gets ready the following morning. Her back is turned so he can't see anything, but he does notice something: a small tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?"

She pulls her shirt down over her body and turns around to Drake. "Yeah. I got it a year ago, on our two year anniversary."

"What is it? I mean, if you want-"

"It's Green Day's Heart Grenade. It's a symbol for me, that represents the band I love, and the band that saved me followed by the lyrics _And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade. _It's a Green Day song, and it represents Dani. I also have…I know it's bad luck, but…" She pulled her shorts down to show her hip revealing a name inked on her skin surrounded by hearts and interlocking female signs.

_Daniella Marie Goodman_

It doesn't take a fool to realize that it's Dani's name.

"I know its supposed bad luck, but it means the world to me. She has my name on her skin, too. Followed by a pink triangle on her wrist." Missy could see Drakes confusion and explained. "It's a symbol used heavily in the lesbian community. But to Dani, it's more than that. To her, it stands for all she's working towards, and all that we're accomplished together. It stands for our past, our present, and our future, and her future career as a lawyer. Dani wants to help underprivileged homosexual couples with troubles dealing with the law. I just wanna be a rockstar," she admits meekly.

"Rockstar's a good career," Drake chimes in.

"Of course _you'd_ say that. Dani wants to help the world; I want to be a rockstar. How selfish do I sound right now?"

"Rockstars help people too," Drake adds weakly. "People need music."

"But it-I'm so untalented and it doesn't-teachers are right," she sighs. "It's a pointless career choice."

Drake sees something in Missy he's never noticed before: she always has to please others before herself. She has to give up her own happiness just to please Dani. She'd rather do what _Dani said _than what she wants.

"Do what _you_ want," Drake says a little bit annoyed at her. "Like me. Don't care what stupid teachers say, or Dani, or anyone. Do what _you_ want. If you want to be stuck being a boring teacher or lawyer or something with a million years and school, then do it. But if you want a _fun_ job like being a rockstar, than do it. I didn't get to be on MTV because people told me no. I got on MTV because I didn't let anyone-not even these bad guys- get in my way."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Don't change yourself for a girl; that's stupid. Girls will like you for you. Unless you're Craig, or Eric, or Mindy then you should probably just get help anyways."

"Well, yeah," she said uncomfortably. "It's just-"

"You know I'm right."

"I know, but-"She sighed. "I wish it was that easy. As much as I _want_ to do my own way-what if? What if _he_ comes back? What if everything happens again? What if he does it again, Drake? I just-"

"I know," he winces, understanding.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes as she puts her things back into the duffel bag. "I'm so sorry Drake that I'm scared and worried— Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me—I mean, I know you didn't want to be in the same situation, but, yeah. Thanks for being a friend."

"Welcome," he replies.

"If you were a girl, or I was straight, I'd totally fuck you."

_Well, fuck_, Drake thinks with a sigh.

The ride home was so short compared to the ride up. The time up was sent anticipating the concert and what was yet to come, and the ride back was the complete opposite. The ride home was spent telling stories and sharing secrets.

Now that they were both completely open to each other and knew about the pasts, stories were a bit more personal than before, and there wasn't as much tension as there was before in the car.

The eight hours the ride took only felt like a mere three hours this time around, and sooner than they both knew, the car was parked in the front of the Parker-Nichol house and it was time to get back to the reality of their families.

"I guess I have to go," Drake said bummed, looking at his house.

"Yeah, I guess. Dani's probably looking for me. She wants to get together, probably. I'll see you Monday at school, Drake." Missy leaned into him giving him a hug.

Drake flinched a little at the touch "Later," he replied as casual as he could.

She slammed the door shut, driving off, and walked towards the house.

He knew his parents weren't going to be thrilled with this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Annd the chapter 8 sneak peak :)<em>**

_"Jared. Drake. Parker," Audrey said, dictating each syllable loud and clear. Drake winced slightly at the mention of his full name. "Where on earth have you been?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_It's time for chapter 8 :) And I wish school would give me more time to write! I want to write, write, write this fic. Gaah school xD;_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not a man named Dan Schneider_._ I don't go to fancy hollywood parties and I have never met Drake Bell or Josh Peck. (But I have met Nat and Alex Wolff from the Naked Brothers Band...:D )Maybe one day I will..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Death was waiting for him at the front door.

Well, he wishes it were death. The sight of a pissed off Audrey competes with almost worse than death. Then, after she's done lecturing him and grounding him, it's another _I'm disappointed_ lecture from Walter, and a _Why don't you care_ lecture from Josh. All lectures wrapped up nicely with a smirking Megan in the background.

But walking in the front door, he was only greeted with his mother. Luckily, Walter was at work, Megan at a friend's, and Josh doing homework in their room. But then again, maybe it was better when everyone was watching. At least then he'd have witnesses to his death.

"Jared. Drake. Parker," Audrey said, dictating each syllable loud and clear. Drake winced slightly at the mention of his full name. "Where on _earth_ have you been?"

While it was a question, an answer wasn't needed. It was one of those tricky mom questions that seemed like they cared about the answer, but in reality all they really did was give a quick gap of silence before starting to lecture again.

"You know what? I don't care where you've been! Now that you're home you'll be here for a while. No more leaving the house, Jared Drake." Drake winces again at the mention of his name. "What on earth would possess you to skip school so you could just take joyrides all over California? And without telling anybody? And _where_ were you anyway?"

"I was with Missy…" He said softly. "At a concert."

"A _concert?_ Drake, you don't skip school to go to a concert. And that Missy girl…Drake, she's starting to conflict with your school work. I understand that girls are important to you, but your grades, Drake. Drake, you're about to fail your junior year of high school. The school called me yesterday and said one more absence and you _will_ fail due to days. Not to mention, your grades, they're not very good, Drake. Now I want you to go to your room and study."

"But Mom," he complained. "It's Saturday!"

"Josh is studying as we speak. I would like it if you go up and study too."

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Drake. And until those grades are acceptable: no dates, no girls, and no gigs."

Even if he didn't date or do that stuff so much right now, in his eyes it was still completely unfair. How could someone do _homework_ when they can hardly walk down the street without freaking out?

"But Mom!"

"No buts, Drake. Go on upstairs."

"But-"

"_Now."_ He gave her his best mad-at-mom look as she gave him her signature mom glare. Drake opted to not follow through with her orders, after all she had no clue what was going on.

"But-"

She added onto her glare with her ultimate weapon. "_Jared,"_ she said sharply, as Drake gulped. His mother using that word around him was completely unacceptable. While she thought of it as just a good get-Drake-to-do-things- method, Drake saw it as hell. And every time his mom used his name that way it brought him back to his thoughts of being alone with _him_ of all people.

_Be a good boy, Jared,_ he'd often order. _Be a good boy for Daddy._

Drake shivered at the thoughts and went upstairs to his room.

The greeting to his room wasn't welcoming. Josh was doing his homework and the minute Drake stepped into the room he knew something was off.

Josh was silent, and he didn't even seem to welcome Drake back, nor did he lecture Drake, something he'd usually do the minute Drake walked into the room late. Not to mention Josh had a bunch of self help books on subjects Drake had no idea Josh was interested in.

Every vibe in the room seemed off, and it felt like something strange was going on.

It took Josh a few minutes to notice Drake. Whether this was purpose or accidental, Drake still doesn't know.

Josh doesn't give him a cheerful greet, nor does he seem angry.

Drake really _really_ hopes Josh doesn't know something.

"Hey Drake," Josh says casually. "Where've ya been?" He's saying it in a _you don't need to lie_ type of voice, and Drake is wondering if it's a trap. If he tells him, would he tell the world? After all, Josh wasn't the best at keeping secrets, or lying. But then again Drake could usually trust Josh with important things, but with something like this, Drake is confused as what to do. He doesn't really want Josh telling people. After all, Josh doesn't know how to deal with this, and most people would probably think Drake is lying for attention or something. No one would really expect something like this to be true.

After all, fathers don't do that; they're safe. They're comforting, they're _home_. Fathers are supposed to be nice and welcoming, a bit intimidating, sure, but they're supposed to support you and play ball and help with girls. Much like Walter tries to do. They aren't supposed t hurt you and make you sad or worse, do _this_.

Josh really doesn't know how to react in this situation. He normally has some sort of plan, but this time he doesn't. Does he tell his parents? Or is this something that should best be told by Drake? Is this something that _he_ should even know about? After all, Dani mentioned something about how Drake "wasn't ready" and Josh wonders if this means he hasn't come to terms with it himself.

"Out with Missy," Drake replies, going to the mini-fridge for a cola.

"Where'd you go?" Josh asks, and the small talk being made sounds so casual that Drake is pretty sure Josh doesn't know anything about what happened. After all, the only person who knows is Missy, and she just figured it out a few hours ago. Missy doesn't know Josh's phone number, nor speaks to him, and well, _he_ knows, but _he_ would never tell a person. After all:

_It's our little secret, Drakey._

"We went to a concert."

"All night? Where was it?"

"Berkley or something. Some place she really enjoys. She just said it was a place I had to see. I think it's got to do with something involving the band she likes."

"Did you have fun?" Drake was more so shocked that Josh didn't explode at the fact he went eight hours away to a concert. As much as something like this was very Drake Parker and expected of him, he still thinks at least _Josh_ would be shocked, or mad, or disappointed, even.

"It was all right. Not really my type of music, really. Just a bunch of people that run around and smash into each other."

"Oh really?" Josh says interested. Drake's waiting for the normal Josh reaction; he's beginning to see that Josh isn't acting himself. Normally Josh would have lectured him by now. Drake's pretty sure Josh might know about something.

"Yeah."

"That sounds painful, not fun," Josh adds with a wince and Drake sighs with relief. _That's_ the Josh he knew. Not question-everything Josh.

Drake shrugs, and takes a look at the books on Josh's bed. "What'cha reading?"

"I found these books recommended by Oprah. There are all these self help books and stuff. It's for a project for my psychology class. We're learning about human emotions and-"Drake sees this as his cue to stop paying attention.

He's pretty sure Josh isn't lying, because doing a paper on something like that is something Josh would do. It's probably just a coincidence, he thinks, because there is _no_ way Josh could know what's going on.

"By the way," Josh adds, "Dani came over yesterday."

Drake suddenly becomes interested. The thought of his friend's girlfriend coming to _his_ house is slightly weird. She knows that Dani is slightly over protective, and he thinks that she just was looking for Missy. Though it does slightly weird him out that she knows where he lives. But at the same time, Dani's got college friends, and if she ever wants to bring her hot single college lady friends over, Drake has _no problem_ with that.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She was looking for Missy, so I told her that I saw her before you guys supposedly left for school. But you weren't at school, so she told me that chances are you probably went to Berkley. She said that Missy always goes there on a whim, and that it wasn't unsurprising that she took you there. She also told me it's where Missy likes to go to _work things out_ and she said-"Josh stopped, and Drake knew where this was going.

Drake could feel his heart pounding and he's pretty sure that Josh probably knew something now, and that it's probably what Drake doesn't want him to know.

"And that she said she was taking you so you could _release your anger_, whatever that means…"

Drake sighed with relief. Maybe Josh _didn't_ know.

"She also told me something else…."Drake felt his heart start beating faster." She told me Missy likes to makes friends with people she relates to…Did you know she had a boyfriend a long time ago?"

_Oh god,_ Drake thinks, and he knows his face is pale and he's about to be sick. He just _knows_ that Josh knows stuff he probably shouldn't and he's pretty sure those books aren't for his report, but for him to _figure out Drake_.

"Uh, y-yeah, she mentioned that a long time ago."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-uh, I didn't think it mattered…y'know, we all do things when we were younger, and yeah…"

"Dani also mentioned that he and her…they did things, Drake." Drake tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew where this was going, and all he wanted was for this to go away. He wanted to fast forward to the next ten minutes when Josh knew and he didn't have to say the words. He wanted to speed ahead to the point where Josh either knew, or didn't and there was no going back to talking about the subject, ever.

"Y-yeah?"

"She also said he did things _without_ her permission." Drake _really_ wants this to be over. He really wants Josh to not talk right now.

"Oh."

"Y-yeah. She also said that she friends people who she relates too…not like just hobbies but everything…"

"Uh-huh," Drake whimpers out, his voice cracking.

"She-she thinks that maybe something happened to you, Drake." Josh sounds worried, and it's not a _you're doing bad in school_ kind of worried, but a _this is serious, Drake_ kind of worried.

"Me? Uh-nooo," Drake manages to laugh, trying his best to make it convincing.

"Are you sure, Drake? You can tell me anything, you know, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be honest with me, right?"

"Yeah man, 'course."

"So you'll tell me if your dad ever did anything to you, right?"

Drake throws up, literally. He doesn't know what made him physically ill, and he's guessing the thoughts really did bother him. Josh lets out an "ew" and brings out the paper towels to clean it up with. Normally he'd make Drake clean up his own spewings, but this time Josh is pretty sure Drake threw up due to Josh knowing what he probably wasn't supposed to.

"Josh, I-"

"Drake," Josh began, his voice soothing. "You don't have to lie to me. I kinda put it all together. The name, the letter, everything. I know he hurt you, and you don't have to hide it from me anymore. He hurt you, Drake, and physically or mentally, I'm here to help you. You're my brother, man, and I love you. You don't have to hide this from me anymore, I'm here to help, anyway I can."

The two boys don't do anything but sit in silence. Josh stares at Drake, and he stares back. Drake eventually lets his tears fall, not caring that Josh sees. Josh knows now, and now that he knows, he doesn't feel ashamed to cry in front of him.

"It's okay Drake," Josh soothes, spreading his arms out to hug him. Drake flinches away from the hug, and Josh feels terrible for how the simple action made Drake feel. "It's alright, Joshie's here," he says softly. "No one can hurt you, Drake."

"You're not going to tell Mom and Walter are you?" Drake whimpers out.

"Not unless you're ready, Drake. But we're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"I know," Drake sighs, choking on sobs.

"Now just relax, Drake," Josh says gently. "You've had a long day. Why don't you take a nap?"

Drake doesn't respond; he's already fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? And chapter 9 sneak peak :<em>**

_"I uh, I," Drake takes a deep breath. "I uh, I ran into Dad," he says, his voice high pitched._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for the reviews :) And for me only 1 more class today, then it's the weekend! I simply cannot wait :]_**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Drake and Josh, nor do I own the physical people. I just follow them on twitter._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

This past weekend has been the second longest weekend in Drake Parker's life. The first weekend was when well, _that_ happened, and this marks the second longest weekend of his life. He's almost glad when Monday comes and he'll be back at school.

But to get to Monday, he has to go through Sunday. But to get to Sunday, he has to get through dinner, and that will _not_ be easy given the circumstances.

Family dinners are usually mandatory, in the Parker-Nichols household. But when one of your family members cannot come down to dinner due to personal problems that one cannot discuss, yeah, Josh can see where this can become a conflict.

"Josh, can you call your brother down for dinner?"

"Drake's not going to be eating with us."

Audrey gives Josh a glare. "What do you _mean_ Josh? I ordered Drake to not leave the house. Are you covering for him? Did he go out with his friends, or to see that girl again? Did he even _do_ his homework?"

"Err, no, but Drake hasn't been feeling well."

"Really Josh? Or did he tell you to say that?" She knows that Josh does often try his best to cover for Drake when Drake asks, but Josh is such a terrible liar that Audrey can usually pick out the lies from the truth. This time however, the lies are so cheesy and overused, she can't tell if they're the truth or not.

"No Mom, I-Josh's been telling the truth."

The family all looks over to see Drake standing in the doorway of the dining room. Drakes dressed in a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt, not looking as put together as he normally would when he'd go out. Audrey can safely assume Drake hasn't left the house.

"Well what's wrong, Son?" Walter asks.

Drake doesn't know how to answer. All he knows is that he's pretty sure he's going to tell his parents tonight. He doesn't know if he's completely ready, but Drake feels like maybe it's time he shares his pain—not that he'd want anyone to go through the hell he went through.

"Is it that Missy girl, Drake?" Audrey asks with a sigh. "Drake, how many times have I told you, you're too young to be thinking about that stuff. And if it does come down to that, I want you safe."

Drake winces, as does all the other kids in the room."Ew, and no, she's not like that. She's a lesbian."

Megan snorts. "Do you even _know_ what that means?"

"Yes!…and it's not about her! I uh," Drake gulps and looks at Josh who nods.

_You can do this_ he mouths to Drake.

"Mom, I uh-"

"What is it, Drake?" she asks, as Josh interrupts.

"I think Megan should leave the room."

"Yes! I totally agree," Drake adds in.

"Why? I'm just as mature-if not more- than you Boobs."

"Megan," Walter orders, and while she normally would protest, she gets this odd feeling that something bad is happening and she doesn't really want to stick around for it. Sure, if it were something funny like Josh getting his butt beat by a girl, or Drake accidentally signing up for some smart club to impress a girl, she'd be right beside them filming. But the way they're acting is enough to make her not want to know. After all, despite all the pranks she still loves her brothers deeply, and if anything truly happened to them, she doesn't really know what she'd do.

"Now continue, Drake," Audrey asks.

"I uh, I," Drake takes a deep breath. "I uh, I ran into Dad," he says, his voice high pitched.

"Oh dear," Audrey sighs. "Oh, Drake, how did this happen?"

Drake doesn't answer her question, and continues his story slowly. "I was at a party at Missy and then I left." Drake takes a breath trying not to cry. "Th-then_ he_ showed up a-and," Drake started to cry. "I went to h-his house and then-" Drake started breathing heavily, panicking. He _had_ to do this. He knew if he could just get this out, all would be better. He looked up at everyone watching him intensively. Not knowing what to do, he looked back at the floor and took one last breath. "A-and he eff-fuuh-fuhhck-fucked me…"

The room was so silent you could hear a pen drop. Drake looked up at everyone in the room and noticed no one had dry eyes.

"My poor baby," Audrey coos, as she too, cries. She goes over to hug Drake, who flinches away. Audrey soothes and comforts Drake the best she can without touching him. "My poor, poor, baby," she cries along with him. "It's alright," she soothes," Mommy's here."

Walter doesn't know what to say or do, so he asks the only logical question he can think of. "When did _it_ happen?"

Drake shrugs unsure, still wrapped up in being babied by Audrey. "Four, five weeks ago," he answers softly.

"Did you get checked? Did you tell anyone? When did you find out?" He turns to Josh.

"This afternoon," Josh responds. "Drake told me this afternoon, but, Missy's girlfriend…," Josh says awkwardly," she told me, kind of. She said Missy likes to befriend people she can relate too, and um, Drake unfortunately falls in that category."

Drake winces and shakes his head softly. It never occurred to him that _he_ could give him diseases. That _he_ could technically have things inside that both of them were forced to share.

His parents nod sadly at the story, and while they were sadden that it took Drake so long to tell them, they're glad at least he had _some_ support from someone.

"Drake," Audrey sighs, not knowing where to start. She wishes that there was some way she knew what to do. She wishes that in the Mom Handbook that there was some chapter on _What to do when your child is hurt by his father_ and a quick and easy fix to the solution. But she knows this isn't going to be easy, and that the easiest step will be the hardest. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to the hospital and make sure there's no…no…" She wants to finish the sentence, but she physically can't. The thoughts of what could happen to her baby boy is too much for her to handle, and the anger and hate towards her ex-husband is way higher than it ever possibly was during the state of their divorce process.

The rest of dinner isn't peaceful, and both Walter and Audrey are afraid of how Megan will react to the news.

The next morning is rough. Drake was never a morning person, and waking him up was always difficult. But now, waking him up without touching him is even harder. If anyone were to even _touch_ Drake he'd wake up panicking and screaming.

"Josh, can you please go in your room and wake your brother up?" Audrey asks, as she stuffs her car keys into her purse. The appointment is at ten, and it's almost nine, and the hospital is a twenty minute drive and-"

In the years that his dad and Drake's mom have been married, Josh has never seen her so pacey and panicky. She usually was calm, cool, and collected, and now she was all over the place, trying her best to stay as put together as she could.

But given the circumstances, she's pretty much taking it all as maturely as she could.

"I could wake up Drake," Megan says, and Josh knows that look. She'd wake him up in some way that would give Drake even more nightmares than before.

"I'm sure you could, Honey, but I'd prefer if Josh does it, okay?" Audrey smiles at her daughter.

"Sure Mommy," she responds sweetly, then asks "Why is Drake going to the hospital?"

Audrey pauses, then stares at Walter with the _should I tell her _look on her face.

"Megan, Honey," Audrey says sweetly as she and Walter lead her over to the sofa. Josh had already gone upstairs to wake Drake, so she thinks this could be the time to tell Megan a watered down version of what's happening. "Drake's not feeling well. He's not-he's not going to feel well for a long time. "

"What happened?"

"Megan, Drake got hurt a few weeks ago, and it's not the kind that's easy to fix. Something bad happened to him, and now because of that he's going to be over sensitive to a lot of things. So touching Drake, or mentioning certain words or sounds may scare him, and we all have to do our best to be supportive in his time of need," Walter explains gently to her.

Megan is not stupid. She knows her parents are just giving her the watered down version because she's the "baby" and because they think she's too innocent to understand what's going on. But she knows that Drake's not okay, and really, she's not so sure how she feels with this. While it joys her to see Drake filled with pain, the only pain she likes to see him in is the one _she put_ him in. But _hurt_ Drake who can't even be touched without freaking out? Megan already knows she doesn't like this Drake.

Drake comes down the stairs dressed and Megan feels shivers run down her spine at the brother she sees. While he's dressed in his normal clothes, just the whole vibe he brings off makes him not feel like the same Drake that she pranks, or the same Drake that used to play with her when she were little.

This isn't the Drake Megan knows, and it's slightly scaring her.

Josh Nichols hates hospitals. He hates everything about them. From the stupid plastic chairs to the chipped paint on the walls, he hates it. Every time he goes to a hospital something bad happens, and he can't associate good with hospitals just yet. He probably won't be able to associate good with hospitals until someone in his family has a healthy baby born, and probably not until then.

Having Drake in the hospital is nerve racking for Josh. While he knows Drake is probably going to be okay, the uneasy feeling of the hospital doesn't seem to help settle his nerves. Not to mention, he hears whining and someone trying to calm someone down, and Josh is pretty sure that they're trying to relax Drake so they can do blood work on him.

Josh is almost uneasy when the nurse says Drake's been screaming _Get me Josh _to the nurses. Josh confirms that he is who he is, and sits with Drake in the hospital room, trying to calm him down so they can give him his shot. When Drake is calmed down enough, the nurse gives Drake the tiny prick, both him and Josh wincing at the same time.

The shots over with, but they still have more examining to do. Drake practically cries as he learns the position he's forced to be in for the check up. While he knows this whole process is good for him, and is supposedly supposed to help him, but he doesn't want to have to do it all _like this_.

Doctors come in and out of the room each one examining various parts of the body to make sure that everything is working as it should, and nothing is harmed or damaged. Drake squeezes his eyes shut at each examination being done, trying his best to force the thoughts from his head. It works, partially, and before he knows it, all that's left to do is wait back in the waiting room.

The waiting for results takes forever, and Drake, Josh, and their parents sit impatiently in the waiting room. Once again Josh is holding his breath, hoping, _praying_ that this hospital visit isn't going to turn out bad.

"Jared Parker?" A nurse calls out to the room, and Drake winces at the name. She leads the family to a private room and closes the door. "The doctor will be with you quite shortly."

The anticipation is nerve racking, and all Drake can think about is _what if._ What if he had some horrible disease? Would he die? Drake didn't want to know what would happen if he got AIDS—can he get that? He's not gay, but he's pretty sure you don't have to be gay to get sick by that. But the thoughts of what could happen if that were to happen pounds into his mind. All the rejected girls, all the awkwardness, having to explain how he got it, and that no, he's _not_ like _that_. That none of this was his choice, and that yes, men rape men.

"Well hello!" The doctor greets cheerfully, coming into the room. He shuts the door behind him and sits down on the swivel stool. "Which one of you is…Jared, right? Jared…Parker?"

"Drake," Drake answers. "It's Drake."

"Right then, Drake. How ya doin' Drake?"

It's the over cheerfulness like this that disturbs Josh most about hospitals. They're happy when there's good news, and when there's bad. It's too hard to tell the outcome because they keep a positive outlook for everything, no matter how good or bad it is.

Drake doesn't answer; he's too worried about his results to say anything.

"Oh, well, I'm Dr Bensley. Rude of me not to introduce myself, right?" He chuckles at his own joke."Right. Well Drake, everything here seems to be fine. There are no broken bones, no swelling, or at least, none here anymore. Whether there were some, that's something we don't know, and something I'm assuming only you do. It says here this happened weeks ago, so anything that was bruised or cut has probably healed by now. As for your sexual state…" He trails off, as Drake gulps.

He's going to say it. He's going to say Drake's positive and that his life is over. No more hot girls for Drake, only ugly positive girls from now on.

"You're fine. No diseases or STDs, STIs, or whatever they call them now, are present in your bloodstream. Physically, you're fine, and as long as you keep using protection you should stay fine. You're pretty lucky, Drake. Normally waiting this long isn't a good thing. Usually by the time you wait this long something physically damaging could have already happened and we'd have no clue what went on. But with you, everything seems to be in working order. Just uh, one quick reminder. If you're active, _please_ wrap it up and use protection. I don't care what she says; I don't want to see _any_ of my patients on the next episode of _Teen Mom, _ya got me_?"_

Drake nods his head understanding, as his family lets out sighs of relief.

"However," Dr. Bensley says seriously, "I recommend help. While he's fine physically, emotionally, he's not so good. We have a support group for kids…like Drake…on Wednesdays and Thursdays at the community center. I'm not saying you have to go, nor am I forcing you to go, but uh, I'm the appointed group leader and I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but we do have a good time. Here are some brochures, and we meet every Wednesday and Thursday from six to eight PM."

"Thank you, Doctor," Walter replies, shaking the man's hand, staring him straight in the eyes. Audrey mouths a warm _thank you_ and Josh shakes his hand politely. Drake doesn't do anything, just follows his family out quietly.

Dr. Bensley has seen boys like Drake before, and he knows Drake is not going to be an easy patient.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Pleasee :)<em>**

**_Chapter 10 sneak:_**

_He was starting to wish that they didn't have girls in common._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry if I've been slow, but I've been sick this week. But I did manage to watch the new iCarly and Victorious...haha..did anyone see the Drake and Josh clip in the new Victorious? loved it :) So many Drake and Josh references makes me happy inside :]**_

_**Disclaimer****: I don't Drake and Josh...just a little college student trying to major in film...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"I think you should go," Walter says to Drake Tuesday morning before school. Despite what Audrey previously said about not letting Drake miss anymore days, now she could care less. If Drake needed a day off from school due to his emotional state, she'd let him. Besides, now she had doctor notes to prove to the school that Drake's previous absences, or most of them at least, were excused for serious problems and not just for skipping.

Which is why she let Drake stay home yesterday. With all the stress and pressure going on in the family, and in _his_ life, Audrey felt that taking the Monday off was good for everyone. It gave them all a chance to just relax, and gave them a chance to let everything sink in.

"I think it would be good for you," Audrey agrees with her husband. "You'll meet other kids, and it'll….help…you…" She says the last bit slowly.

Drake's not really sure if he wants to go be with a bunch of other kids in the same situation as him. Sure he's got Missy for that, and he's pretty sure he doesn't need any more friends like her. He's got Josh, and he's got Missy, and that's all the friends he needs.

"Drake, we're not going to force you to go, but I think you should. Talking will help, and knowing that you're not alone will too."

"But I'm not alone," Drake protests. "_Missy-_"

Walter and Audrey look at each other. "Missy can come too, if she'd like."

Drake looks at the floor. He doesn't want to rope her into this, but it's slightly frightening to him that she's become a security blanket in all of this. The only person he's ever been dependent on is Josh, and having someone else become like that is frightening, in a sense.

Drake doesn't know what to say, and they say that he can decide later on.

Missy smiles, seeing Drake come into the music room during lunch. "How was your weekend?" She asks.

"They know," Drake says seriously. "About everything."

"Oh," she replies. "Well…"

"Dani told Josh," Drake says annoyed.

"Drake, _don't_ be mad at her," Missy starts to argue.

"I'm not," Drake sighs.

"Good," she replies stubbornly.

"But now my parents want me to go to some dumb group."

"Oh. The one at the community center?"

"Yeah. You've been?"

She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh, Dani says it'll be good for me, but it's so awkward. I mean, for me, it'll cause more stereotypes than help. Yeah, I'm a lesbian. Yeah, I got fucked by a man. No, my tragic experience is not why I'm gay. I just am. People are going to assume that I just need to meet the right man in my life, but that's not the case! I love Dani, and I'm not going to throw her away for some man! Being lesbian is not a choice, God damnit! If it were, then why would I _choose_ to have my dad hate me, my parents send me to some camp, and to practically be disowned by my entire family? Why would I choose that, huh Drake?" She snaps.

"Woah, chill out man," Drake says, backing up, raising his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, Drake. Hey, do you wanna go to the back and have a smoke with me?"

"You smoke?" Drake asks and Missy turns red.

"Well, not all the time. Just sometimes. It helps me, y'know? So…do you?"

Drake shakes his head. "I'm a singer, remember?"

"Well, some singers, y'know…?"

"Yeah, but I don't. I mean, it's cool by me if you do, I just, it's not something-"

"It's fine. I'm sorry for asking," she apologizes softly.

They sit on the wall in the music room, not talking to each other. The sound of silence is peaceful, and it's comforting.

Missy breaks the silence.

"I think I might go. With you, I mean, if you are. Maybe it would be good for me."

"So you're going?" Drake asks, and she nods.

"If you are. I mean, it's kinda dumb, I know, but it wouldn't really feel right going to this alone, or without you."

"Really? "cause I kinda thought the same…"

"It doesn't mean I love you or anything. I mean, I do, in the friend sense, but yeah."

"I know," Drake says.

"So you'll come?"

"I'll come," Drake says and Missy lets out a giggle.

"It'll be fun. _We'll_ make it fun."

"I'll go," Drake announces Wednesday afternoon when he comes home from school.

"You will?" Audrey looks thrilled, and Walter pleased.

"Yeah. Missy said she'd come and-"

"That's great, Drake. I'm so proud of you," Audrey gushes. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to call Debra."

"Your lawyer?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to call her and catch up."

Drake thinks that it's probably got something to do with _him_. His mom doesn't call their lawyer to just chat, usually she calls whenever problems arise, and this time, he's pretty sure it's got something to do with him and her reaction to what she's recently found out about.

"It'll probably be a long chat, so, I'll see you when you get back. Have fun Drake!" She says, kissing him on the cheek before she goes to lock herself in a private room.

A car honks outside, and Drake glances over to see an unfamiliar car. He looks down as his phone vibrates and reads the text.

_We're here :)_

_Xo-Missy_

"Have a good time, Son," Walter says as Drake leaves the house and goes into the car.

Drake really thought this was going to be a _Drake and Missy_ thing. Not a _Drake, Missy, and Dani_ thing. He takes a look at the brunette sitting in the driver's seat then stares at the blond.

"She volunteers once in a while over at the center, too. She runs a local chapter of the Gay-Straight Alliance here. It's for the kids whose schools ban the club. A lot of private and smaller schools don't want clubs like that, so Dani decided it's best to run a chapter here so kids that need help can come. It's from seven to nine, so we'll be here a little longer, if you don't mind. But hey, you can sit in too!"

"I'm not-"

"_Anyone_ can sit in, Drake," Dani replies monotone. "Whether you're gay, straight, bi, lesbian, pansexual, gender queer, asexual, or all of the above. We want allies either way, and we don't care what they're into, why should they?"

"Okay," Drake replies, sinking into his seat.

"Oh! You've met Dani, right Drake?" Missy says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we've met."

"You've met Drake, right Babes?"

"Hon, the way _you've_ been talking about him, it's impossible _not_ to know Drake."

"I know, I know," Missy says sheepishly.

"It's alright. I know you're just excited to have a friend," Dani says as she swerves the car into a parking lot drive threw. "What do you guys want? I'm buyin'."

"A burger I guess," Drake shrugs.

"You know me!" Missy chirps.

Drake has never seen the girl so upbeat. Being around Dani makes Missy look and act like a giggly little school girl so chipper. If anyone were to know the damage behind her, it'd be hard to tell when she's around this girl.

Dani orders and passes the food around, driving to the community center. She checks the clock in the car and ushers the two out so they wouldn't be late for the meeting.

"Now don't mess with my girlie too much," Dani jokes, seriously. Missy giggles, not noticing the hidden glare she's giving Drake.

Drake slumps away from the car as he walks towards the building.

"She's just playing, Drake."

"I-I know," he mutters.

"Are you scared?" she asks.

Drake nods, as she grips onto his arm. Normally he'd scream to get the arm off him, but he's trying his best right now to let it slide.

They enter the room of the building and it's a bit of a relief. It's a very relaxing environment, and everyone there is just chatting like normal people would at a school club meeting. People are talking with friends, one guy's drinking punch, and the other is standing in the corner of the opposite side of the room, much like they were.

Dr. Bensley gives Drake a warm smile, glad he decided to come.

"Gather 'round everybody! It seems like we have some new faces here tonight. Why don't we start with a fun icebreaker? Why don't we start with saying your name, and how about a hobby of yours? I'll start! My name is Dr. Bensley, and I like to read comic books." He shakes his head as the group chuckles. "I know I'm dorky. But hey, it's a hobby. Now why don't you start?" He points at a girl sitting next to Drake.

"Hello, my name is Sarah. And I like to ski."

"Hi, Sarah," everyone echoed back.

Drake looks over at Missy who gives him a nod. "Hi I'm Drake, and-"He's waiting for the cliché _And I'm an alcoholic_. But he shakes his head; after all it's not exactly the best place to joke around. "And I like to play guitar."

Everybody echoes his name back, and Missy takes her turn. "My name's Missy and I like going to concerts for fun. So I guess you can say I'm a moshest?" She shrugs. One of the other guys just nods his head in approval as everyone echoes back her name and the rest go.

As the last person says their name and hobby, Dr. Bensley takes the podium again. "Now this is a hate-free zone. No one here will be judged for what they went through, and certainly no one will laugh, or make fun of you for what you say, and or feel. If you feel like you can't say anything positive, then shut your mouth and don't say anything at all. Now we're all here for one thing in common, and I'm sure all of us have felt some negativity at one point. Now we don't want to make someone who's low, lower, right? Now, who wants to start? Anybody?"

Missy looks around as a boy named Brian nods and starts to tell the story about how this boy he dated screwed him over in more than one ways. Drake saw some of the boys in the group wince at the thought, and then the group all listened as one girl said her mom was the abuser, and the one that violated her.

Missy decided to go next, taking a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian and my really really old boyfriend he, uh, well um…." She took a deep breath, letting some air out. "Shortly when dating him I started to find myself attracted to girls. So I told him that I think its best we just remain friends and um, he-he didn't like that. He didn't like me wanting being with a girl, and he then _showed_ me after I said no, _and-"She_ choked up on her tears. "Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

No one said anything, nor did they laugh like she expected. Everyone nodded quietly, and for the first time she felt like it didn't matter that she liked girls.

When Drake's turn came, everyone turned towards him. He was really worried about his story, and how the reactions would be. He almost didn't want to go; the thoughts of everyone knowing what happened frightened him but then he thought of how everyone else told their stories.

"I was coming home from visiting a friend, and uhm, my dad; he-he picked me up and took me to his new apartment. Before that, I hadn't seen my dad in years and then he told me he wanted to _catch up_. I had no choice-"

"It's alright, Drake," Dr. Bensleys says nodding. "None of this was your fault. None of this was _any_ of you guys's fault. I want you to know that what has happened is _not_ the end of the world and that you _will_ get through this. All of you."

Drake looked at the floor, then at Missy. She gave Drake a warm smile, slightly being proud at him for what he did. She mouthed the words _We did _it at him. He in return gave her a small smile back.

He was starting to wish that they didn't have girls in common.

* * *

><p><em><strong>review? And chapter 11 sneak:<strong>_

_She was in love with a girl, and he'd pretty much fallen for a girl who loves girls._


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't have much to say so thank you for the review, and I encourage all you readers to review! It kinda saddens me to see so many hits in minutes after posting a chapter and very few reviews. Reviews make me very happy :) So please review :)_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Drake and Josh. But my baby is the Josh to my Drake :) (Or the Drake to my Josh...she's probably the more cooler one, anyways xD)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"So how was it, Babycakes?" Dani asked, not even really caring that she was in the middle of her own club-group thing.

"Fine—_Dani!_" she squealed, as the brunette pushed her up against the wall, kissing her.

Drake looked around at the club that Dani supposedly taught. Right now, all the attention was on Dani and her making out with her girlfriend, and everyone was watching. No one was paying attention to anything else, just the two girls.

After about five minutes of kissing, the two girls stopped, blushing.

"That was very unprofessional of me," Dani replies seriously, smoothing out her clothes and fixing her hair. "But everyone, this is my girlfriend, Missy, and my friend Drake. They just came to sit in after their other meeting ended."

_Friends?_ Drake questioned. Since when was he and Dani _friends_? They hardly knew each other and why Missy trusted the girl with everything, Drake wasn't so sure on her. Just because Missy swears she's not _like that_ he can't help but wonder if she will end up screwing him over, and not in the good kind, either.

"Hello Missy, Drake," the group echoes at them.

They both wave at the group sheepishly.

"Anyways, Jimmy, you were saying?" Dani smiles politely at the boy who rambled about being gay while in a Christian high school and something dealing with football. Drake didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. And not to mention he was pretty sure that one of the guys in there was checking him out.

Drake shivered as one of the guys tried to hit on him.

He didn't like men. Ever.

Especially not when they were going to touch him and _do that_.

The weeks of group therapy were changing him and Missy's relationship. Not to mention it was changing Missy as well. While she and Drake got closer, Missy and Dani started to argue more. The therapy sessions were giving Missy the courage to be more outspoken, and it gave Drake a bit of comfort knowing that he didn't have to be afraid of _everyone_.

This whole ordeal was changing everyone, and it was frightening to see sides he didn't know about himself, or his friends.

"Drake," Missy sobs into the phone one night. "Can you come over this weekend? God, am I an idiot? I probably am. I don't think I should have gone to that stupid therapy session. I mean, the advice was good, but it's totally fucking with my relationship!"

Drake agrees to coming over to her house.

The Parker-Nichols house has been anything but calm and peaceful. Audrey spends almost every night on the phone with her friend,-_their lawyer-_ Drake notes, and Walter's always acting mushy and saying how he loves Drake, and how he's always going to be there and anything that's remotely mushy. Josh has been the same way, just a bit more Joshish, and the only good about everyone knowing is Megan doesn't prank her brother anymore, just Josh.

It's not that she doesn't want to prank Drake; it's that she physically can't. Knowing about Drake being hurt and even _hearing_ his screams at night is enough to remind her that if she fucks Drake up more, she could seriously hurt her brother and not get the Boob-Drake she loves back.

This whole ordeal sucks. While Megan used to be the baby of the family and the one everyone cooed and hung over, now it was Drake. When word slightly got around the family that Drake's been _hurt_, all the cute cards and flowers were sent Drakes way. Even Grammy, who normally didn't really like Drake as much as Josh, sent him extravagant gifts she normally wouldn't.

"So what is everyone doing the third Friday of next month?" Audrey asks everyone at dinner that night.

No one really responds, not knowing for sure as Josh breaks the silence. "I think I may have a chemistry test, but other than that I don't know."

"I might go to Janie's," Megan says and Drake just shrugs.

"Why?" Walter asks and Audrey nods at him

"I've been talking to Debra, and she and I both agree that we need to take extreme caution with this situation."

"Audrey, Honey, maybe we should discuss this," Walter replies, narrowing his eyes. "When we're not around D-R-A-K-E."

"I can spell, you know," Drake glares at his family.

No one responds to Drake's comment.

"No Walter, I want this to be done. I don't want _him_ around my son, and I'll do anything to prevent this from happening to anyone ever again."

"So what're we doing?" Josh asks.

Drake huffs, he's pretty sure it's going to involve court, and involve seeing _him_ one more time.

"I'm going to make sure he can never harm Drake again, or anyone for that matter."

"How?"

"Like how you can't see Oprah!" Drake snaps, getting up angrily from the table. He goes up to his room and slams the door. This whole thing sucks.

"Drake?" Josh knocks on the door, then comes in.

"What?" He snaps again.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks sympathetically.

"Everyone! Everyone's the fucking problem!"

"They're just trying to help-"

"And they're doing too fucking much!"

"We're just being supportive-"

"No, you're being annoying. God, I'm not stupid, okay? Everyone's treating me like a baby and all different and-and it's so fucking annoying! Can't you see I _know_ what's going on and everyone's trying to act like I should just stay out of my own problem! God, I'm sick of it! I was there, Josh; I know what happened, and everyone's acting like I shouldn't know what's going on. And then they just feel _sorry_ for me, and while all the attention is kinda cool at first, then it becomes too fucking much. How are goddamn _flowers_ going to make me feel better?"

"Drake, we're just trying to-"

"You wanna help? Stop treating me like a fucking baby all the time. I'm not handicapped, okay? I don't need you guys smothering me about everything. And then- and then _Mom_ has to go and call up her stupid lawyer and I'll have to see him again and-"Drake doesn't notice that he's crying.

"Its okay, Drake," Josh comforts. "Mom's just trying to do what's best."

"I know," Drake sighs. "It's just that-that…this fucking sucks!"

"I know," Josh soothes," I know."

As soon as Friday night came, Drake was out of the house and on his way to the one person who didn't treat him like a baby, or like he had some dying disease. He shivered as he pulled in front of the house, the very same house that just weeks before lead him to events that changed the course of everything in his life.

Drake rings the doorbell and is greeted by a tall, snippy, woman with hair pulled back tightly. "You must be that Parker boy that's here to see Melissa. Take your shoes off, and she's in her room."

Drake follows through with the order and goes into the room that looks like it should belong to a teenage boy, and not a girl. Her room it's self looked like a shrine to rocks bands and sappy pictures of friends. Guitar picks were taped onto the walls and a pair of drumsticks sat on top of the old television on her dresser. The bed it's self was covered in bright, girly colors, and looked to be about the only feminine thing in the room.

Drake was pretty sure Missy only had one sibling, but the dark haired girl in the corner of the room begged to differ. The girl looked physically the opposite of Missy, with her shoulder length black and red hair, and the cute clothes replaced with t-shirts and a pair of booty shorts. He was pretty sure that couldn't be Missy, but the one word on the top of her door confirmed that this indeed, was her room.

_Faggot_ the top of the door read in red sharpie. It was graffitied on there messily, in what Drake could assume was a little boys handwriting.

She turned around and looked over at Drake in her room. "Hey Drake," she managed to smile.

"_Missy_?" He didn't really know what the hell had happened. He felt like he was thrown into some warped dimension and this was her alter ego.

"Like it? I got really pissed off the other day and I took the plunge and decided to just chop it all off. Dani and I have been so rocky lately that I was just like fuck it, y'know? Besides, I've wanted black and red hair since _forever_ but long hair is such a bitch to dye, ya know? But now Dani's super pissed off at me because of everything going on lately, and—whatever," She sighs. "Let's just watch movies and hang out and have like, a guys night in."

"Sure."

"And maybe tonight we can work on our song. You know, the one we wrote that night in the hotel."

"Sure," Drake replied again. He was actually really glad someone was forcing him back into music. He loved being able to work with his band and writing songs, but when the travesty occurred, music became one of the last things on his mind.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Missy asked, pulling out a thick binder filled with various DVDs.

"I dunno," Drake shrugs, flipping through the binder. "What's _Queer as Folk_?"

Missy smiles softly. "It's drama-soap operay show. It's not a movie, it's a television show. It's mine and Dani's favorite. It's full of gay sex," she adds. "Men gay sex."

Drake shudders and flips the page, going to another movie. It's got a hot blond on the front and it has the word cheerleader in it. Hot blond and cheerleaders sound like a good combination. Missy mentions the movie is funny and Drake figures it's better than men fucking.

They put the movie in, and it's really not as funny as Missy said it was. Apparently it was filled with jokes only _she_ understood but girls in the movie kissed so it wasn't that bad. While Missy was watching the movie, Drake was too busy focusing on her. He doesn't really know what could possibly make a hot girl like Missy want to dye her hair black and cut it short. Sure, it didn't really look _bad_ but it was so different than the Missy he was used to that it was startling.

He knew that she was rebellious, and he liked that about her. But he also knew she was sweet and that she was just mixed up in a bit of everything. But then if Josh's inner beauty lectures ever taught him anything, it was that despite her looking different she was still the same Missy he was friends with. No amount of change could change that.

"_Graham," _the hot blond on the TV sang out. Drake was expecting Graham to be some hot muscley boy, but was taken aback when it was actually a very boyish looking girl. He looked over at Missy smiling softly at the TV.

"_One, two, three, four I won't take no anymore. Five, six, seven, eight, I want you to be my mate! One, two, three, four, you're the one that I adore. Five, six, seven, eight, don't run from me 'cause this is fate!"_

It was so cheesy in Drake's eyes. Something like this would happen in some romantic girly movie and despite what the title said, the movie really didn't have cheerleaders.

When the movie went off Missy turned the TV off and turned toward Drake. "I love that movie," she said smiling sadly. "Do you think it was fucking idiotic of me to rebel against Dani?"

"No," Drake replied shaking his head. "You shouldn't apologize for being yourself."

"I love her Drake," she admits. "I feel like maybe I fucked up. Everything. I think-I think I want to write a song. For her."

Drake wasn't very good with in depth love songs. Sure he knew how to say the right words in the right way to make girls fall and lust after him, but a deep emotional love song? That wasn't what he was really best at.

"Okay," Drake says with a nod, as the ex-blond gets her black acoustic guitar -_B.J-_from a corner in her room. She puts her fingers on her guitar and starts to strum the first sappy tune that comes to her mind. She says she can't write songs, but if this is from scratch then it's not a bad song at all. Especially if it's her first song that she's ever wrote. Drake hears her whisper softly, and while she's said she can't really sing, Drake begs to differ. Sure, her voice isn't the best one ever, but it's not bad. He's heard worse singing, like Walter in the shower.

"_I open my lungs dear,_

_I sing this song at funerals, no rush._

_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush._

_A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly_

_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch."_

Drake stares at her. Yeah sure, the lyrics are slightly cheesy, but for a first time song they really aren't terrible.

"…Did you just write that?"

Missy shrugs. "I guess so."

"It's not bad," Drake smirks a little. "For a first song."

Missy smirks back. "Not all of us can have our songs on MTV, Parker."

"_I will await, dear._

_A patience of eternity, my crush._

_A universal still, no rust._

_No dust will ever grow on this frame,_

_One million years I will say your name._

_I love you more than I could ever scream._

_Booked our flights those years ago,_

_I said I loved you, as I left you,_

_Regrets still haunt my hallowed head,_

_I promise you I will see you again._

_Again."_

Missy looks up from the guitar, her eyes streaming with tears. "I really, really, want to record this song for her, Drake. Will you help me?"

"I guess so." _No,_ he wanted to say. _I don't want to write a love song for someone who doesn't deserve you._

"Great. I've got some program thingy in my laptop. Help me, Drake!" She giggled, pulling up the program to record the song.

Drake wishes he could protest, but he knew that he'd probably never get anywhere with her.

She was in love with a girl, and he'd pretty much fallen for a girl who loves girls.

Sometimes, he really did hate his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? And the song mentioned in this chapter was written by one of my personal favorite bands, Black Veil Brides. The song is called <em>**_The Mortician's Daughter **and is written and performed by Andy(Six)Biersack. Chapter 12 sneak preview! :**_

_"And she could have maybe been a monther," he adds and Josh's eyes get wide._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you for the reviews :) Sadly, I'm almost finished with this story. Only a few more chapters. This chapter is such a filler, but then it gets loads more juicer as the end is near. I'm already thinking of possibly tying up the story with maybe a oneshot or two tying up everything that happened after the story ends. What do you think of that idea? Then maybe I'll venture to the _**_Victorious** fandom and write some Beck/Cat/Jade thing. I absolutely love**_**_ the idea of Jade and Cat with Beck thrown in somehow...Of course, all this to be worked on depending on how long it takes me to write my ten page paper due in like 2 weeks haha. And now I'm rambeling, sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not Dan Schneider. I don't even have the same parts he does...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Drake went home the next day after spending the night at Missy's. As soon as he got into his house, he dropped the keys on the table and head up stairs to his and Josh's room.

"Hey Josh," he said casually, going over to the side of his room to pick up his guitar.

"Well hey, Drake. _Someone's_ in a good mood today," Josh greeted back. It was comforting to see his brother in such a good mood, and to see him acting a bit like his old self.

"I think I'm gonna write a song," he said to Josh who grinned. As Drake's manager, it felt good to see Drake being creative again.

"Really, what about?"

"You'll see, man."

"About your experience?" Josh asked, hopeful. Music was Drake's outlet, and if Drake just wrote a song about his experience, then it would be a positive way to let go of a negative moment.

"No," He says with a wince.

"Missy?" Josh asks with a smirk.

Drake bites his lip, blushing. "No, that's dumb."

"Feelings aren't dumb, Drake."

"Whatever."

Josh watches Drake play the upbeat song on his guitar, trying to make out the lyrics.

"_Can't you see I'm in love with you?_

_Can't you see there's so much I'd do?_

_You keep my head spinning around,_

_It's hard to keep my feet on the ground."_

Josh chuckles at the lyrics. He's pretty sure Drake does have feelings for this girl, _Missy_, but of course he won't let his Drake Parker pride admit that he wants what he can't have.

"Who's that song about, Drake?"

"No one."

"Missy? Oh come on, Drake. It is about her, isn't it?"

"It's not about her!"

"It is, Drake. I know it is. Admit it, Drake, you like her."

"Fine," Drake mutters. "I hmph-her."

"What was that again?" Josh teased.

"I like her," he admits softly.

Josh chuckles, still teasing his brother. "I can't hear you~"

"Fine. I like her, okay?" He snaps. "I fucking like her, and there's nothing I can do about it, okay?"

"It's cute, Drake. You're crushing on a girl who you'll never have a chance with. Much like the little nerdy freshman girls do with you."

If this is how it feels to those girls when he denies them, something tells him he might be kissing a few nerdier freshmen after this.

"But I'm Drake!"

"And she's Missy, the _lesbian_."

"And she could have maybe been a monther," he adds and Josh's eyes get wide.

"A _monther?_" Drake nods. "This is serious. But, you just gotta let it go. At least you're her friend."

Drake sighs and Josh decides to lighten the mood. "Why don't you ever write songs for Mindy?"

Drake plays a cliché little rhyming tune singing as badly as he can.

"_Creature, Creature, _

_She's so uglllyyy_

_Creature, creature,_

_In her what do you seeee_

_Joshieeee?"_

"Hurtful!" Josh exaggerates. "Why do you have to be so HURTFUL!"

Drake smirks, liking the way this song bothers Josh, so he sings it again.

The Parker-Nichols house has been crawling with talks of court and preparation. Audrey was determined to make sure that everything went just so for court, and meeting with his mom's lawyer for lunch wasn't something he wanted to do.

He knew she wanted to help and was doing her job, but did he really want a full three hour conversation on just _that_? Heck no. He hardly wanted to talk about this for three minutes, let alone three hours. Even if the therapy did help, it didn't heal him, it just made him less sensitive to people.

So he sat there at some restaurant in his nice clothes with his mother at a table a few feet away. The last time Drake ever saw Debra Jackson was the time Audrey took him and Megan out to lunch to meet her so they could at least know who their mommy was hanging around so much lately.

Drake was seven, and Megan was old enough to hardly even remember what was going on. The conversation at that time was directed around Drakes friends, what he liked, and how his Mommy and Daddy still loved him, but didn't want to live together.

Drake snorts at the memory; his dad ever liking him?

What the fuck did that ever come from?

"Be respectful, please, Drake," Audrey reminds him, as a mother would. She spits in her hand and tries her best to move the hair out of his eyes. He's got beautiful eyes, she notes, and she wishes she could see them more when they're not behind his curtain of hair hiding his face.

Drake ducks away, flinching. "Ew," he says. "Mom spit's gross."

"Oh honey," she says with a smile shaking her head. "I'm just trying to help. But she's here and remember to _please_ be respectful. No one wants a repeat of the last time she met you for lunch."

"I was seven, Mom. And Megan started it!"

The last time Drake had lunch with her was when he was a little kid. His mother took him and Megan out for lunch, and a small food fight occurred. It really was Megan's fault, Drake notes. If she didn't slam her tiny fist on her dumb kiddie bowl of creamed…_ugh_or whatever it was, then he wouldn't have flicked the cola from his straw at her, which in return caused her to throw a glob of _ugh_ at him, which naturally meant that he had to fire back or she'd of won. He couldn't let his _baby_ sister beat him, could he?

An embarrassed Audrey shushed the two of her kids and very quickly scolded Drake, and later punished him at home. No desert after dinner was his punishment, while Megan got off scott free due to "Wub you Momma," being babbled with a cute, pouty sad face to match. A "tawey Dwake" was followed after with the same cute look and on the way home Drake got a lecture on how he shouldn't blame his baby sister for actions he did. After all, she was only a toddler, and he was a little boy. He knew better, she didn't.

"She was a baby, Drake. She didn't know any better."

"Hello, Drake! Audrey," the older woman greeted with hugs and shakes of the two hands. "It's been a long time, Drake," she says cheesily. "You look different without the baby food on your head," she jokes.

Drake flinches away from the hug and Debra just nods respectively.

"These are unfortunate situations for our reason to reunite, but what's done is done, and it's my job to help clean the mess up, right Drake?"

Drake doesn't respond. He doesn't want to talk to this woman, but he's forced to. And so he gives a very watered down, vague version of what happened. He gives her just enough information where she knows what she needs, and just enough to the point where he doesn't have to repeat his story.

She just nods, and Audrey tells her that her son Josh will get the names of some people she thinks she'll need to talk to.

Drake grumbles; he's _not_ going to enjoy court.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? And the song mentioned was "Lost a Lover" by Drake Bell. Chapter 13 sneak:<em>**

_"Positive about what?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**_The story is slowly slowing down. Just a few more chapters like 2 or 3, and then it's done. But I think I might do the slight one shot drabbles epilogue thing. What do you guys think? Oh, and this chapter has drama. Like, important events. It was actually a list minute event I put in...but somehow it just...fit. It'll make what happens in later chapters make a bit more sense. Soo enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Dan Schneider.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

When Drake sees Missy at school the following Monday, he mentions to her that she might get a call from some lawyer. Missy nods, not really listening. She's got headphones jammed in her ears, and her face is beat red and all her makeup is ruined. It looks like she's been crying nonstop and Drake thinks it's a bit stupid to be hung up over one girl for _this_ long.

She then notices Drake and sighs.

"Is she still mad at you?" He asks, and she huffs.

"She has every right to be. It's gross, and how could she love me anyway? How could _anyone_ love me?"

Drake has no idea what she's getting at.

"Any girl who's this upset at a haircut isn't worth anything. I mean sure you looked pretty before, but you're still pretty," he compliments.

"It's not the hair. At first she was mad because I was mad that she was over protective. Then she was mad at me because I wasn't _thrilled_ to be at one of her school charity events. But I had every right to be upset! At the previous event it was some safe sex awareness days on her campus so her GSA, they went towards the length to even have free testing for those sexually active. I'm not really sexually active, but for a hoot I took a test anyway."

Drake thinks he might know where this is going.

"I can't be, Drake. So thinking it was a mess up, I went to a _real_ doctors and-and-"She sobbed harder. "That fucking moron! He-he-he _lied_ to me and-and now no one's going to love me now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Drake, I'm positive."

"Positive about what?"

She sighed. "I'm Positive. HIV positive. That fucking cunt gave me HIV."

"You mean AIDS? I thought only gay guys get that."

Missy bit her lip. "Well, apparently lesbians can too!"

"Does this mean you're going to die?"

Missy whined, and cried out, "Why me? Why does this shit have to happen to me? I've been too afraid to tell Dani. But at this point, it's probably best. Just let her find some young, hot, sexy, girl, my life is over," she sighed, crying.

Drake doesn't know how to respond to this. He's worried that the kissing they've done might've given it to him. Does this mean he's going to die as well? But then the doctor said he was fine and that was even before he knew Missy had it. He doesn't know much of anything on this subject, but he thinks Josh might.

"I'll go get Josh!" Drake shouts, and runs to find the lunch table where Josh and Creature were sitting.

"Josh!"

"What Drake? Can't you see I'm eating lunch?"

"I need you! Quick, it's an emergency!"

Normally emergency would've meant something dealing with girls, but with the lack of Drake dating, and everything that's been going on in their lives, Josh takes the word emergency a bit more serious than he would've three months ago in the same situation.

Mindy nods, letting Josh go after whatever Drake's emergency is.

"Drake, you're gonna tell _him?"_ Missy whines, even more upset.

"Tell me what? And what's the emergency?"

"Missy's gonna die!" Drake panics.

Josh looked over at the girl. "You are?"

She shrugged, sniffing. "I mean, eventually, I guess."

"No," Drake stresses in a panic. "I don't mean at this very moment, I mean, ah, forget it." Drake sighs, frustrated. "I wanna know: can you get AIDS from kissing?"

Josh is puzzled. Drake hasn't been kissing anyone, to his knowledge at least. "Well…I don't think so. You can only really get it through sexual activities and blood transfers. So unless blood was in the kiss then you shouldn't…why do you ask?"

Missy sighs, and decides to tell Josh. "Can you keep a secret?"

"If it's-well-aw geez," He twitches, feeling pressured. He takes a breath and sighs. "What is it?"

"I'm positive."

"Huh?" Josh cocks his head at the girl.

"It means she has AIDS," Drake says to Josh.

"I know what it means," Josh snaps. "I paid attention in health class! And she doesn't have AIDS, its HIV. But how?"

"My stupid excunt must've fucked something he shouldn't. Now I'm stuck forever."

"That was years ago, though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but the doctor told me that the symptoms don't always show up right away. And not being checked after it happened…and then I forget and then…" she started to cry. "My life is over!"

"Have you…have you, y'know, told her?" Josh asks slowly.

She shakes her head upset. "I sh-should, b-but, I'm scared."

"I-"

"Don't leave me, Drake," she cries, and Drake wants to leave, but he can't. Not when she's crying, not when she's been there for him. He can't leave no matter how much he wants to forget. "Please don't ever leave me, Drake." She begs. "If Dani-just please don't leave me," she pleads.

Drake sighs," I'm not going to leave you," he promises.

"I'll make sure of that," Josh adds with a nod.

Taking a deep breath the girl sighs and picks up the phone dialing her lover.

"_Hey, this is Dani speaking-"_

"Baby? It's me."

The phone clicks and the girl picks up. "Miss, how many times have I told you to not call during class?"

"It's an emergency," the girl whines.

"Baby," she sighs. "I'm sure it can wait—"

"No," Missy breathes, "it can't. Can you come see me?"

"Hon, I've got-I've got a really big test coming up. So whatever it is, just tell me."

"But-"

"Tell me, or it can wait," the older girl snaps.

Missy takes a deep breath. "I'm-I'm positive," she whispers softly into the phone.

The girl on the other end nearly drops her phone. "_What?" _she shrieks. "How does this happen? Well, I know how it happens but—"

"Jeff, he must've-must've—"

"Baby, that was years ago. Are you sure?"

"Positive," the girl says with a wince. "Jeff must've…well, _you know._ A-and he's the only one. A-Are you?"

"No Baby, I'm not," she says softly. "Then it couldn't have been the tattoo needles. Oh Baby," she sighs hopelessly. "Baby, baby, baby. Jesus Christ," she sighs, running her hand through her hair. "I-I've gotta go, Babe." Without saying goodbye the girl hangs up leaving the smaller girl crying even harder.

"My life is over," she announces, then goes back to weeping.

Josh used to think that Drake was born under a lucky star. Everyone that knew Drake pretty much agreed. Josh used to think it would be so cool to be Drake, if only for a day. But after everything going on in his life, Josh is beginning to think that he's the lucky one.

"I don't know if I can be friends with her," Drake says with a disgusted look on his face. "You heard her. She's got _things_," he says wincing.

Josh wanted to slap Drake, but of course Drake was _so over sensitive_ that it wasn't a good idea. When someone you care about has a lifelong illness, you don't abandon them. You stick by their side and love them no matter what. That's what Josh did when his mother was diagnosed, and that's what his father did as well. They stood by her side doing everything they could until her time was up.

"But you _promised_. You can't just leave someone when they need you most. Drake, did _she_ leave you when she found out?"

"No…"

"Did _we_ leave you?"

"I wish you would."

Josh gives Drake a glare. "No, you don't leave someone just because they're sick or because it's something you don't understand. You said to me just a few days ago that you thought she was going to be a monther. _Monther_, Drake. You clearly care about her, and obviously you're just afraid. But she's a lesbian, Drake, meaning that all the sexual stuff, _it won't affect you_. And if you just learn about it then maybe you'll know that _you_ won't get anything unless you physically sleep with her, which you won't '_cause_ _she's a lesbian_!"

"We've kissed," Drake replies seriously.

"Aren't you listening? Unless you somehow swap blood in the kissing, then nothing has happened!"

"Who swaps blood when they kiss?"

"With so many girls liking vampires who knows…" Josh says lightly.

"Ew," Drake says making a face."That's gross."

"I'm _not_ going to let you give up one of your only friends over something stupid. She's a nice girl, Drake, and you need to hang around nice girls like her more often."

"I have friends!" Drake defended. "You seem to forget, I'm _Drake_."

"Really?" Josh asks amused. Drake maybe popular with the girls, and partially in school, but really Josh has noticed that most of Drake's friends are some of his friends, and besides his band, and Trevor, Drake doesn't hang around many other people. "Like who? Who are some of your _dear friends_ that I don't know about?"

"There's um…and er…." It shocks Drake when he realizes that Josh is right.

"Told you," Josh mocks, then adds seriously,"I'm not letting you ruin a perfectly good friendship!"

Drake pouts, even though he's not really mad at Josh anyway.

He's secretly kind of glad Josh is making him risk his reputation for a friend.

Days pass and Missy's constantly in and out of school. Drake sees her every so often, and the kids in school are anything _but_ kind to her. Word gets around about her sickness, and it's then when she tells Drake her decision.

"I'm dropping out," she announces to Drake one afternoon.

Drake stares in awe. He'd dropout too, if it weren't for his parents killing him, or Josh giving him the world's longest lecture on the importance of school work. Dropping out would mean all music, all the time, and no school or anything boring.

Drake sees the glory in dropping out, while most people focus of the reality.

"I don't want to waste my time in school. I've decided I'm going to get a fake ID, push my age up a year or two and become a _Suicide Girl_." Seeing Drakes puzzled face she smiles. "It's not what you think; though it surprises me you haven't heard of them. They're alternative playboyish models. Instead of blond big tits, they have wacky color hair and tattoos and piercings and basically what hot, metal, rockers jerk off too. Not to mention, they also get involved in the TV or radio industry so it's a way to make money and possibly get my small chance of fame. I haven't told Dani, and-and I'm not sure how she feels. She hasn't spoken to me in a while…but whatever. I sent her the song I wrote, so…yeah. Are you mad at me, Drake?" She asks worried.

Drake stares at her in the eyes, taking in all Josh said was true. She was a nice person, and he did _like_ her. It was becoming clear to him that she was still the same person and that she wasn't going to change. Yeah, if they ever did date or something he'd be a bit more worried, but he's thinking she could be worth that chance.

"No."

"Do you…y'know, not want to hang around me anymore?" She asks weakly and quiet.

Drake looks at the ceiling then gives a prompt no.

"What about your reputation?"

Drake can't believe he's about to say what he says. But he knows she never asked for this to happen, and he knows what she went through, and he understands, and he knows she's not a bad person; she just has shitty luck.

"Fuck my reputation."

Her eyes grow wide, and she knows he hates to be touched, but she gives him a hug anyways. Drake flinches, but not as much.

She's kinda worth it.

"Anyways, I um, wanted to know if maybe you'd like to perform down at Dani's school's coffee house. They need a band for one of their fundraisers, and I know you haven't played for a while, but I was thinking maybe we could play the song we made and I know you really probably miss music…" She rambles.

"Uhm, sure," Drake replies a little unsure. He wants to physically get back into music, but telling his band why he's been absent from music isn't going to be easy. He figures they'll understand a bit better, especially after hearing the song. Not to mention, some of them have known him for a while.

"I mean, I still consider us a couple. I sent her the CD so yeah," she replied hesitantly. "I'd like to hear you perform…y'know, if you still want to…"

"'Course I do," Drake responds with a nod. "I mean its …"

"Good, 'cause I look forward to watching you perform…and performing with you…" She gives Drake a smile.

He grins back at her.

Yeah, he's pretty sure she's worth fucking up his reputation for.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? Pleeeaase don't hate me. It was hard to do...Chapter 14 sneak:<em>**

_If he somehow is proven innocent, Audrey doesn't know what she'd do._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating as quick as I should, but school papers. What can y'do, eh? And um, I got no reviews last chapter :( I'm not a stickler for reviews, and I don't hold stories hostage because of reviews, but I do ask that you review ..._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Drake and Josh._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Drake's got only a few weeks left before the dreadful court date. He knows that going to court is probably the thing he wants to do the _least_. Of course, it's the thing his family is so set on, and the one thing his mom is determined to do.

If he somehow is proven innocent, Audrey doesn't know what she'd do.

She's just glad he's getting slightly back into the swing of things. While she knows he won't ever be the same again, she's glad that little things that mean so much to him are now back in his life, and honestly, she's kinda glad that Drake doesn't date as many girls as he did pre-incident. It wasn't that she didn't like Drake dating; it was more that she didn't like all the inconsistency of the girls constantly going in and out. It embarrassed her to no end when she accidentally called Emily, Megan, and when she, nor Drake, could remember the name of the fling of the week. Audrey was glad Missy was a stable girl friend in Drake's life, whether she was dating him or not.

"Drake, have you talked to Miss Debra lately?" Audrey asks one evening while folding a one of Walters's shirts.

"No, and for the last time I don't _want_ to tell her! It's none of her business!"

"Drake, she's just trying to help. We're not going to be able to fix this if-"

"Then fine!" Drake snaps. "I don't _want_ to go to court, and I don't _want_ to let everyone know! Group therapy is hard enough!"

"Drake-"

"No, Mom, I have to go," he replies angrily, slamming the door. He was glad to be able to have band practice as an excuse to leave the house again.

It helped take his mind off everything, and he still had to introduce his band to Missy. According to her, the song they wrote in the hotel was _their_ song, and she wanted to perform it with him. Drake didn't really mind anyways, it really was a song they did together and it's only fair that he gives respect to the other artist of the work.

Even though things had changed dramatically in his life, band practice was still the same as always, and he was relieved with that. No one treated him like a baby, and no one made him feel like he was a dumb helpless person. They all played like nothing had changed, and band practice was the one constant thing in his life, and he was glad of that.

Drake's band never had a chance to meet many of Drake's female friends. Unless the girl was a serious girlfriend, or had some importance to being at the meeting, Drake normally didn't bring his girl-of-the-week to band practice.

A lot of the time, girl-of-the-week- never came to practice because she was a distraction. Normally she would get in the way of practice and disrupt a lot of band rehearsals with whines of being bored or annoyed that during this moment Drake's attention was towards something entirely different than them.

The band knew that when Missy came through the doors that she was either a serious girl-of-the-week, or something else. Ever since what the band called _the Alyssa incident_, outside girls became banned from practices. Not to mention, Alyssa's probably still paying off the debt of the bass she broke, because of jealously trying to get towards Drake to sing along.

"Guys, this is Missy," Drake introduces, and they notice he doesn't say her name like she's a girlfriend. He says her name like he'd introduce Josh.

"Hey," she replies with a wave, noticing their confused look."Don't worry; I'm not Drake's fuck or whatever. We wrote a song a few weeks ago and I wanted to perform it with you guys at the gig. It's at my girlfriend's school." She gives them an encouraging smile.

They don't really believe her.

"Missy's a lesbian," Drake says flatly, as some chuckles arise from the band.

"You know what that means, right?" His bassist asks with a smirk.

"Yes," Drake replies flatly. "Can we-can we just start the song already?" he snaps and receives another smirk.

"We don't have the music."

"Okay, whatever," Drake sighs, frustrated, running a hand through his hair. He tosses them the sheets of paper with the chords and watch as they figure out the song.

"We both wrote it," Missy says with a grin. "On my guitar, B.J."

"Mmm-hmm," they reply with a nod. They can tell that as soon as they start the song that it's definitely a Drake Parker song and that it's a little darker than he's usually written. But they let it go; he's an artist, and most artists have at least one dark song.

"Do you like it?" Missy asks eagerly. She knows that most of Drake's songs are played live, and that his band has no problem with playing most of his songs. However, she's more so worried that because it's partially _her_ song that it might be discarded.

"Sure," they nod. "It's fine."

Looking over at Drake excitedly, Missy gives him a grin and a thumbs up.

Finally people are going to hear _their_ song, and learn that what happened isn't as glamorous as movies and soap operas portray.

Drake Parker never did like school. He just never did. Not in first grade, and not now. He could never understand why Josh loved it so much. Teachers were assholes, and guidance counselors literally sucked. When they said they were there to help, they weren't really. As soon as they got you to confess everything, they'd turn around and tell your parents.

At least, that's what they all did to him when he refused to make father's day cards in elementary school. Because apparently his hatred towards his father was "unnatural" and "he really didn't feel that way." Of course, the truth was something that could never be told, anyways.

But lately, school was more of an escape for Drake than it ever was. How he managed to avoid school counselors was beyond his ideas, and no one has really ever bothered him now. School was a place now where he could forget what happened and just be where people didn't treat him like he was that dumb, or treated him like he was handicapped.

Missy most of all was his greatest escape from reality. If he didn't know what love was before, he thinks he could know now. She was that little bit extra he always felt he needed, and sharing similar interests and backgrounds always made him feel more comfortable in situations where he never thought he'd ever feel comfortable. Of course, it never really helped that she was a lesbian and wouldn't ever touch a boy, and it didn't help that she was madly in love with a girl, or that she was HIV positive.

If she wasn't in love with girls, Drake is pretty sure he'd be dating her already, and even possibly more than a month.

Watching Missy in a fight with _her_ love was such a confusing emotion for Drake. He didn't know if he wanted them apart for his never happening sake, or together because she's the best thing (besides him) that's ever happened to the girl.

Which is why he sat next to her during her final days at school in the music room. She sat there strumming the song she wrote weeks before for the girl of her dreams, while Drake just sat there waiting for her to do something else.

"Do you want to practice?" Drake asked and the girl shook her head.

"I'm so scared, Drake. She hasn't been this mad at me in like, ever, and I'm _so_ scared. She's my everything and-oh my god, it's ringing!" She shouts, hearing the familiar ringtone fill the silenced room.

Hesitating, she picks up the phone, only to find the call being a voicemail instead. Not wanting to leave Drake out, she turns the phone on speaker so he could hear the message, but both are taken aback when the sound of a strumming guitar echoes out the phone instead.

"_Melissa,"_ the voice speaks and Missy feels her heart beat faster. No one's ever called her Melissa seriously except her parents, or the very few times she's been in very big trouble. The tone of voice sounds so serious, that Missy and Drake can't believe it's the same girl that was laughing along with them in car mere weeks ago.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do"<em>

The sound of the cheesy pop ballad fills the room and the _girly_ gesture is so sickening sweet and makes Drake cringe. Songs like these were things Josh had on his special "Mindy" CD, and songs that Drake honestly felt were too sickening sweet to have on the radio.

"_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm"_

Drake can see the girl starting to cry and he kinda doesn't see the big deal in the song. He's pretty sure a million and one couples have sang a song like this for each other, and unless the words are meant then he doesn't see the point in singing a song like this.

"_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Promise me<br>You'll always be  
>Happy by my side<br>I promise to  
>Sing to you<br>When all the music dies"_

Everything being sung is cliché, and everything that every super lovey-dovey couple says to one another at one point, yet half the time they never mean it. At the end of the voicemail, they hear a click from the backdoor and in walks the messy haired brunette.

"Melissa," She starts and doesn't even care that Drake's about to hear her personal vows and values. Clearly Drake isn't just _that Parker boy_ to her anymore, and while she doesn't love him as much as her partner does, she's pretty sure that he's going to be a lifelong thing in their lives together.

"I wish I could say that these past years have been a cake walk, but you and I both know that's a load of shit. F-From the moment I saw you in that _obnoxious_ camp outfit, I-I couldn't help myself," she chuckles nervously," I knew that you were the one I wanted in my life. Call it cliché, call it a load of shit, but it's true. And then after you told me about _him_, there's something inside of me telling me to leave, but I told it to shut the fuck up 'cause your past is the past, and God, why does this sound so shitty- but I didn't care and I _wanted_ to be involved. Christ that makes me slightly dumb doesn't it? Then when you met Drake, I can't help but think _oh fuck, she really __**is**__ straight,_ but Babe, you've reassured me hundreds of times. And finding out," she choked on a sob," God, finding out, th-that was easily the scariest thing in my life. That dumb voice told me that this was it, and I should leave, but once again I told it to shut the fuck up and that, you are you, no matter what happens. I fell in love with you and you only. If getting HIV is what being with you takes, then God damnit, we'll fight the shit together and be there every step of the way. Baby, if I could I'd take all the horrible shit that happened to you, ever, and in a heartbeat I'd give it all to myself. You are the fucking strongest person I have ever known, from getting kicked out of your father's house, to Jeff, to _this_. God, Melissa, I fucking love you. Just because you've got that thing inside of you, doesn't change anything. If you don't want to go at this alone, in a heartbeat I'll take the stab and infect myself just so you won't be alone. What I'm saying is, fuck, I ramble too much, but what I'm saying is, I fucking love you. Melissa Ann Donovan, I love you with all my fucking heart and I want to be there for you forever and after. I want to be there when you wake up, and when you sleep, I want to be there for you for everything, and I don't care what it takes. You mean more to me than _anything_ and I will do _anything…be…_anything…and I just want you forever. What this longass ramble is trying to say is," The brunette took a deep breath, ignoring her partner's watery eyes. She bit her lip smiling softly at Drake's warm look. She can see even Drake is starting to get emotional, and she's just glad it isn't Josh sobbing his eyes out here. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my-and your-life with you. Melissa Donovan, will you be my life partner and y'know, marry me when the fucking state of California decides to make up their God damned fucking mind?"

Dani gets down on her knee and pulls out the tiniest, smallest ring Drake's ever seen for an engagement ring. While he's not an expert on rings, or engagement, or even commitment for that matter, he does know that many girls like big, large, flashy things. The reality of their reality hits Drake, and if there was ever an emotional change in him, he's pretty sure this would be the day where _love conquers all. _

"Yes," the black haired girl nods excitedly. "I will." She accepts the tiny ring and places it upon her dirty, chewed up, finger nailed finger and grins.

The two meet with a kiss, and even though a part of Drake wishes it was him and her, he knows that she's happy where she is, and not even the knowing of death could destroy that emotion she has at the moment.

"Oh," Dani says with a smile fixated on Drake. "Don't forget Friday night, eight o' clock sharp. You best better make my girlie have the best fucking performance of her life, Parker."

"I will," Missy giggles and grins, snuggling into her girlfriend-now fiancée. "We've been working our balls off, and the song, Baby, it's so great. Drake's a fucking genius with songs. It's kinda strange he passed creative writing with a D minus."

"Teachers don't really like me," Drake winces.

"Don't worry; we can't _all_ be perfect charmers like Miss here."

"Hey!" Missy snaps playfully in defense. "I'm not perfect!"

Dani doesn't really care about her argument and leans into her and kisses her again.

"When we get married, Drake is _so_ going to be your bridesmaid." The two girls giggle at each other, and much to Drake's annoyance he puts the two together.

"Hey! I-I don't have to wear a _dress_ do I?"

The girls don't respond to Drake as they've already left the room, off to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews please? They make me happy :)<em>**

**_The song was _**_Marry Me** by Train and the "**I will do anything...be...anything" **from the vows was pretty much taken from one of my favorite shows, Queer as Folk. It goes like this:**_

_"You, you bought this...this palace for me?"_

"_I'm also selling the loft."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm taking a chance on love. I wanted to prove to the man I love, how much I love him. That I will do anything...be...anything..."_

**_And no sneak peak today :p_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry guys, for real. This past semester has killed me...really. I only had time to really work on paper after paper after paper. My life was sleep class,nap,eat,homework. Ain't college great? I promise to work more over my loooong winter break._**

**_Disclaimer: Read above, guys. Small college student. My biggest accomplishment was probably meeting one of my musical idols. Obviously, I'm not Dan Schneider._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

If Drake could sum up the last few months, he couldn't even really think of a word to figure out his emotions. In the past few months he's experienced such a variety, that focusing on one particular emotion would be too much for him to handle.

From meeting one of the people he now can't consider his life without, to having his father unwantedly put back in his life, to letting everyone know that his father doesn't deserve "Father of the Year" to finding out the girl he would want in his life as more than a friend is not only a lesbian and doesn't want men, but has a deadly disease that will probably cut her lifespan in half. Not to mention, she's gotten her fairly tale ending of all endings despite the tragedies in her life.

In just a matter of hours Drake would be performing a variety of songs, some new, some not, but all with emotions most have never seen of him. They're going to see the reality of his life, and for that, he's more so nervous that his songs aren't the typical rock n' roll the crowd expects from him.

Then again, he's never played in front of a college before.

In a matter of a little over a week, he's going to be seeing _him_ again and the reality of his life has to be replayed to him again and again like an overplayed movie. He'll be forced to relive all the memories he hates, and even though he knows it's not that likely, there's still that small chance that his father will be let off the hook and go on doing his sick and disturbing things.

"Drake, relax," Missy says to him, her hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. _We'll_ be fine. You've performed in front of people a million of times. Fuck, you were on MTV!" She grins at him, pulling him away from the negative thoughts.

"That doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

"Well, yeah. But come on! It'll be fine. And besides, I'm here, and Dani, and those people? They will have their underpants knocked off by you!"

Drake stared at her. "Have you been hanging around Josh too much or something?"

"No, why?" She says with a smile, fiddling with a piece of hair. Once again, the dark hair has increased her performance attitude more than it has before, Drake notes. The black hair and the current bad hair 80's hair metal look (which Drake has _no clue_ what that has to do with the style of his music he plays) always seems to give her a different aspect, almost like she shut the side of herself she didn't like in the closet. Drake snorts at his own thought, 'cause wasn't putting in the closet like, a gay thing?

"That's what Josh says," Drake points out.

She giggled, twisting a piece of hair around her finger. "Is he coming? You know, for someone you're _super close too_ I don't see him that often."

"He's coming," Drake assured her. "He always comes to my concerts."

Missy giggled again, this time laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Drake asked her with a confused look.

"You said come!" she giggled. "Like cum. Hehe."

Drake made an O shape with his mouth, and if Josh was standing behind them he'd glare and give them a _grow up_ look.

"Yep!" She giggled again. "I had so much sugar in my coffee today, so I'm extremely ready to perform today!"

"Well, I hope you don't pee on stage," Dani replied, coming over to give her girl a kiss. "Too much coffee will kill your bladder."

"And over stressing will give you grey hair~" She giggled, teasingly. "I see one now," she giggled, plucking a hair off the brunettes head.

"Okay, you guys go on in like an hour. You do whatever you do before shows, and I'll be off managing the tickets and running the donation table. Break a leg," she says with a grin, kissing the both of them on the cheek.

"What do you usually do before a show?" Missy asks Drake, sipping on more cola that will probably kill her bladder and increase her sugar level.

"Kiss a pretty girl," Drake replies with a devious grin. Missy's happy to know that his performance attitude shoves the uneasy scared Drake away, and replaces him with the rockstar boy she's seen at shows so many times before.

"There aren't any," she points out, then squeals as Drake tips her backwards and gives her a long, blood-free kiss. She squeaks again, then stands up straight fixing her hair. "I'm practically married," she huffs, only slightly offended.

"And I'm not," Drake winks, playfully.

"You shouldn't be hitting on a married woman, Drake," says a husky voice Drake has come to recognize as his better-half (in a non gay way).

"I wasn't _hitting_," Drake argues with his brother. "I was _kissing_."

"And her girlfriend will probably kill you."

"And her girlfriend will probably kill you," Drake mocks in his Josh voice.

"Drake!" Josh shouts, more so annoyed than mad.

"Josh," Drake mocks.

"_Drake_," Josh says again, narrowing his eyes.

"_Joshua_," Drake replies back, biting back a smirk.

"_Jared_," Josh replies with the same taunting look, proud. He sees Drake's smile fall and the reality of the name hits him and he suddenly feels extremely guilty. Both boys look at the ground, and Josh sees the painful look in his brother's eyes. "Sorry Man," Josh immediately apologizes. "I-I forgot," he says softly and Drake just shoots him a look.

He knows Josh_ is_ sorry, and that it really was just an accident, but at the same time he knew what that name did to Drake. He knew how much he hated it, and wanted it erased from his life. Apart of Drake wants to not forgive Josh, but he knows he can't erase him from his life.

"It's okay," Drake says softly. "I know you did."

Josh manages to force a smile and says to both him and Missy, "Go knock some underpants off!"

Missy giggles, and then smiles at Drake.

The small fear of performing goes away.

Their set starts as soon as some no named band finishes their set. Drake takes a deep breath and steps onto the stage, onto _his_ familiar territory. The familiar chords of _I found a way_ fill the room and he glances over at Missy, watching her giggle and bounce along to the beat of the song.

Missy can't help but laugh a little more when she sees Josh over in the back of the room wiggling around like Megan put ants in his pants. It saddens her for a minute to see his family all there, supportive, and no one blood related has managed to show up to see her, nor cares enough to help her through the situation.

The song fades into another known song of his, and the playful energy of the show is the only emotion in the atmosphere. No one is taken away yet, and Drakes wondering if he should even start the more serious songs he's written.

Missy looks at him in the eyes as he starts to slow down with his song. He eyes scan over to Dani who smiles at the girl, and she then gives Drake a nod.

"You can do it," she whispers into his ear. "I'm right here."

He gulps, before the unfamiliar chords of the newer song fills the room. "This uh, this is a song I-we-me and uh, Missy- wrote. It's uh, uhm, based on an experience that uh, yeah…" He stops, and takes a deep breath, and she gives him a comforting look.

His voice quivers at the start of the song, stumbling at the first few lines. He's noticing her blinking back tears and he averts his eyes away from her, and just closes them instead. The power of the song overwhelms him, he decides to just let the tears fall. If they think he's a pussy for crying, then so be it. After all, they don't understand the situation like they think it probably is.

Noticing his tears, she lets her own fall. The drops of water fall over the stickers on B.J and the thoughts of everything that ever happened are being let go. She doesn't seem to notice that the crowd is emotional as well; she just focuses on her relationship with Drake, and she's still pretty sure that he'd be that special boy in her life if she were straight.

The song slowly finishes, and the two of them both notice that there isn't a dry eye in the house.

She gives a curtsey as Drake bows, and she then leaves the stage before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She thinks this is the end of his set, but is taken aback when he mentioned that there are two songs left. The song he starts is a bit more upbeat, but still a bit depressing of a topic nonetheless. She listens closely to the lyrics of the song and finds herself becoming overwhelmed again.

It's about her.

The song, that is.

Drake's in love with her.

She's pretty sure Drake is in love with her, and she knows she can never return the feelings he wants. She loves him, sure, but she's married, and can't love him in the ways he wants. She feels a tad bit guilty, but then pushes it away from her mind.

What's there to be guilty about?

The song ends and he goes to the mic and starts to speak.

"Thank you all for coming, and uh, this is my final song of the night. I uh, this uh, this song is for my friend who-who's been through a lot lately. "

He starts the song and she just stands there.

He wrote her a song.

A non-romantic song.

And a romantic one.

He stops at the end of the performance, and everyone is clapping. No one is making fun of him like he'd fear, and no one is laughing at his songs. Everyone comes up and congratulates him.

Missy watches him in the distance, waiting for everyone to go before confronting him. Josh gives Drake a pat on the shoulder, noting that he'd meet Drake at home, as do the rest of his family. She can see how Megan looks a little bit more relaxed knowing that her brother isn't completely different and Missy laughs slightly as Drake's step-father makes a completely dorky statement causing Drake to blush.

She wishes for a moment that she was Drake's girlfriend, then completely shuns the idea away from her mind. She can't _love_ Drake. Sure if he was a woman, maybe. But she personally can't.

She wonders if Drake knows that too.

"Babe?" her girlfriend asks, meeting her at the front by the stage. "Are you okay?"

"I think…I think I need to take Drake on a date," the girl says with her eyes narrowed. She waits for her girlfriend to protest, to tell her that she's fucking married practically, but she doesn't.

"I think, I think you maybe need to do that too. Not for us, but for him. It isn't fair for him, and honestly, I don't know if he really does understand the term lesbian," she smiles as she says the word lesbian.

"Do you think we'd ever become polygamous with Drake?" Missy asks slyly. She knows they never would, but she's just dying to hear Dani's explanation.

"No. Tell him to grow a pussy, and maybe I'll reconsider."

"Yeah. I'll go talk to him," she adds, slightly worried.

"Hey Drake?" Missy asks, walking over towards him.

"Yeah-hey!" Drake greets, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You did great," he whispers in her ear.

She forces away a giggle. "Yeah, so did you. Hey, I was wondering—do you want to get some pizza? Like, me and you, a _y'know_?" She blushes, and she knows she caused his ego to go up.

"A date?" Drake grins.

"Yeah, just the two of us."

He looks at her with a small smile on his face, looking like he's pretending to think. "Okay," he shrugs. "When?"

"Are you busy today? Like—now?"

She can see him going through all his mental plans. Almost like he had a day planner in his head. She knows the chance of him actually having something else is slim.

"I was going to hang out with Josh—but I can make time," he says slyly with a smirk.

"Good. Let's go now, then," she adds, looking over at her partner on the other side of the room. The older girl gives Missy a wink, and she smiles back.

She hopes this doesn't hurt Drake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


End file.
